Kagami to Ai
by Ini-chan
Summary: Capítulo 9 arriba. Tras su encuentro con Kaguya, el grupo se detiene por un buen merecido descanso. Pero cuando Sango le pregunta a Inuyasha una aparentemente simple pregunta, es ahí cuando las cosas comienzan a ponerse realmente interesantes.
1. Conversando

Este finc pertenece por derecho y creación a RavensFirefly17. Yo solo actúo como traductora de este, por el gran gusto que le tengo a esta inusual pareja y lo bueno y divertido que es este fanfiction; espero que les guste.

Kagami to Ai

Capítulo uno

-

La noche había caído, y el grupo de cazadores de fragmentos rápidamente se acomodó para pasar la noche. Era peligroso viajar después de ya haber anochecido, lo sabían. Y, aparte de eso, todos estaban algo agotados por su encuentro con Kaguya.

"Ah... se siente tan bien descansar!" dijo Kagome feliz, mientras se acomodaba en su bolsa de dormir, "Que mal que no haya unas aguas termales por aquí cerca no Sango-chan?".

La única respuesta que obtuvo la joven miko fue silencio. Sentándose una vez más, miró a su alrededor, "Sango-chan? A donde fue?"

"Se fue en esa dirección" indicó Shippou mientras se sentaba, comiendo un dulce que Kagome le había dado anteriormente, "Dijo que necesitaba pensar en algunas cosas"

"Kohaku-kun..." suspiro triste Kagome, "Tal vez debería ir a hablar con ella"

"Pienso que lo mejor para ella, sería darle un tiempo para si misma" dijo Miroku tranquilamente, aunque cualquiera podría decir que el quería hablar con ella también.

Inuyasha cruzo sus brazos y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que Shippou había señalado, "Keh. Estos bosques están llenos de demonios. Va a conseguir que la maten si se queda allá afuera sola"

"Inuyasha, Sango-chan puede cuidarse por si misma." Dijo Kagome, "ella es una exterminadora, recuerdas?"

Inuyasha solo resoplo y continuo su camino, "Claro que lo recuerdo!" le respondió, justo antes de desaparecer en el oscuro bosque.

No tuvo que avanzar mucho antes de encontrar a Sango, sentada en un pequeño claro, solo mirando fijamente al cielo. Avanzando hacia ella, "Oi, Sango, que estás haciendo aquí?" le preguntó, aunque él ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

La taijiya estuvo callada por un momento, antes de agitar su cabeza y responder, "Nada. Solo pensando".

Inuyasha se detuvo junto a ella, luego se sentó y recostó, cerrando sus ojos. "Estos bosques están llenos de demonios, sabes. Eres bastante estúpida por venir aquí tu sola, especialmente cuando ni siquiera estás poniendo atención a lo que está pasando a tu alrededor."

"Lo se." Dijo Sango tranquilamente, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Su respuesta, pese a ser bastante corta, causo que él se sentara y la mirara con curiosidad. El había esperado que ella se enojara y le gritara por llamarla estúpida. Frunció un poco el entrecejo, ahora no era el momento para que se deprimiera nuevamente. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad, Sango habló de nuevo.

"Sabes... Me preguntaba..." Dudando, y volviendo a caer en un silencio.

Por sobre ellos, unas pocas nubes flotaron en frente de la luna, sumergiendo al área alrededor de ambos en oscuridad. Inuyasha podía oler humedad en el aire; mañana estaría lloviendo. Pero, por el momento, eso no importaba. Estaba mas preocupado por lo que Sango había empezado a decir.

"Te preguntabas..." Insistió él tras un momento de silencio, curioso por saber que era lo que iba a decir.

La taijiya agitó su cabeza ligeramente. A ese momento, casi había olvidado que era Inuyasha el que estaba allí. Usualmente, era Miroku o Kagome los que venían a hablar con ella, y con ellos, podía hablar libremente. No era que ella no pudiera hablar libremente con Inuyasha, pero Inuyasha, ella sabía, es alguien que tiende a evitar los asuntos relacionados con los sentimientos o maneras de sentir de alguien. Aunque, oyéndolo insistir para que continuara, decidió simplemente continuar, "Me preguntaba... que estará haciendo Kohaku en estos momentos. Ahora que ha vuelto con Naraku de nuevo..."

"Probablemente lo que hacía antes de que Naraku fingiera su muerte." Contestó. "Pero no te preocupes, Sango, nosotros lo traeremos de vuelta. Y, como Miroku dijo, Kohaku te llamó 'ane-ue', así que aún hay esperanzas." Miró a la exterminadora, antes de darle su atención al cielo. Usualmente el no habría dicho nada. Si hubiera sido Miroku o Kagome, o incluso Shippou en lugar de Sango, el habría simplemente dejado que alguien más hablara con ellos. Pero con Sango, el sentía una clase de conexión con ella. El sabía por lo que ella estaba pasando más que cualquier otro del grupo. Y ella, en cambio, sabía por lo que él pasaba con Kikyou.

Sango asintió y trató de sonreír un poco, "Lo se... Gracias."

Después de eso, ambos guerreros estuvieron callados por un tiempo. Esta vez, fue Sango la que rompió el silencio. Algo había estado en su cabeza todo el día. Algo, que ella ni siquiera sabía porque estaba pensado en eso. "Inuyasha?" preguntó suavemente, volteándose para verlo.

Inuyasha se volteó hacia ella, alzando una ceja en el proceso; una manera silenciosa de preguntar 'qué?'.

Y, al mismo tiempo, las nubes flotaron despejando a la luna, dándole al área que los rodeaba un aspecto algo fantasmal debido a la luz de la luna, la cual se reflejo en los ojos dorados de Inuyasha, provocando que estos se iluminaran.

'_Que hermoso...' _pensó Sango, sonriendo ligeramente mientras miraba al hanyou. Ella parpadeó, luego agitó ligeramente su cabeza, sorprendida de sus propios pensamientos. Este era Inuyasha. Inuyasha estaba enamorado de Kagome. O Kikyou. O... una de ellas. La luz de la luna le estaba jugando bromas, pensó, tratando de hacer cualquier excusa por su anterior pensamiento. Agitó su cabeza nuevamente y se puso de pie, con intenciones de volver al campamento antes de que terminara avergonzándose a si misma, "Nada. Olvídalo, Inuyasha."

"No." Dijo, sujetando su muñeca antes de que pudiera irse, "Que es lo que ibas a decir?"

Ella volteó su cabeza, dándole la espalda, "Nada. Era algo estúpido."

"Déjame decidir si era algo estúpido o no." Le contestó, poniéndose de pie pero sin soltar su agarre en ella, "Si ibas a preguntarme algo, entonces pregunta."

"Solo olvídalo!" Le replicó, volteándose hacia él nuevamente, "Ni siquiera vale la pena mencionarlo."

"Tenía que valer la pena mencionarlo, o no hubieras empezado a decir nada." Le dijo, poniéndose mas y mas curioso en el momento, "Me quedaré aquí hasta que me digas que era lo que ibas a decirme!"

"No puedes hacer eso!" Dijo ella, frustrada. _'Porqué tuve que empezar con esto?'_ se preguntó a si misma, mirando molesta al hanyou. Aunque, como Inuyasha solo se encogía de hombros y sonreía complacido, ella se dio por vencida y suspiró, "De acuerdo! Quisiste decir lo que dijiste antes?"

El hanyou pestañeó, tratando de pensar en lo que ella dijo, antes de preguntar, "Que fue lo que dije?"

"Si no puedes recordarlo, entonces no te preocupes por ello"Dijo ella, esperando haber encontrado la manera de terminar con la situación.

Pero el probó que no iba a dejar ir esto tan fácilmente, "Sango, me puedo quedar aquí toda la noche si tengo que hacerlo. No me voy a ir hasta que sepa a que te refieres. Dije un montón de cosas hoy, como se supone que sepa a que 'cosa' te refieres?"

La taijiya cerró sus ojos por un momento, en silencio maldiciéndose a si misma, antes de finalmente decir, "Después de que salimos del palacio de Kaguya. Cuando Houshi-sama trato de..." al recordar lo que casi había ocurrido se detuvo e intento proseguir sin mencionar lo anterior "dijiste que tu no querías que aquello hubiese ocurrido." Se detuvo por unos pocos segundos, poso sus ojos en la cara de Inuyasha, esperando su reacción. Viendo que caía en cuenta a lo que iba diciendo, continuó, "Quisiste decir eso? Hubieses dejado que Kagome-chan te besara, si hubieses tenido una opción de elegir en el asunto?"

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más en señal de sorpresa, mientras se daba cuenta de lo que ella estaba hablando. Soltó el agarre en su muñeca, pero sin dejarla ir, mientras pestañaba e intentaba pensar en una respuesta, "Ah.. eh... porque... quieres... saberlo?" Le preguntó lentamente, dándole una mirada sospechosa a ella, a los árboles, y de vuelta a ella, "Fue Kagome quien te metió en esto? Si fue ella-"

"No, Kagome-chan no tiene nada que ver con esto, Inuyasha." Dijo Sango, interrumpiéndolo, "Yo solo quería saber."

"Bueno, porque quieres saber?"

"Tu contesta mi pregunta primero, después te diré porqué"

"No tengo que decirte ni una mierda! Pero tengo el derecho a saber porque quieres saber algo como eso."

"Si tu no tienes que decirme, entonces yo no tengo que decirte tampoco!"

Su discusión continuó por otros pocos minutos; cada guerrero probó que era tan terco como el otro. Peor la paciencia de Sango pronto se agotó.

"Bien!" Gritó, trayendo fin a su discusión, "Quiero saber porque-"

"Sango! Inuyasha! Que es todo ese griterío?" Pregunto preocupado Shippou, apareciendo por entre los árboles y acercándose a ellos, "Vine a buscarlos porque nos estábamos preocupando, y los escuche a ustedes chicos, gritando. No hay demonios por aquí cerca, o no?"

"Todo esta _bien_!" Inuyasha medio gruñendo, molesto por ser interrumpido justo cuando estaba a punto de descubrir el motivo de la pregunta de Sango, "No hay demonios por aquí cerca, y nosotros estábamos solo _hablando_. Vete de vuelta con los otros."

El kitsune los miró, sus verdes ojos parpadearon por un momento. Luego una larga y traviesa mueca cruzo por su rostro, "Oh, lo entiendo Inuyasha! Tu y Sango quieren estar a solas? De acuerdo entonces." Dijo, volteándose y caminando de vuelta con los otros.

Inuyasha inmediatamente se volteó hacia él, "O-o¡ Eso no fue lo que quise decir, mocoso!"

Shippou miró hacia atrás y, viendo que Inuyasha estaba a punto de atraparlo, comenzó a correr, "Kagome! Inuyasha está siendo malo conmigo! Yo solo quería..."Y su voz se fue perdiendo, volviéndose solo un despacio murmuro mientras llegaba de vuelta al campamento.

"Perfecto..." Murmuro Inuyasha, moviendo sus ojos de manera sarcástica ((no se si me entiendan .U)) y comenzando a caminar mas rápido de vuelta al campamento. Aunque, viendo que Sango no se movía, se detuvo y se devolvió hacia ella, "No vienes?"

"Claro." Contestó, asintiendo ligeramente, "Estaré allí en un momento" Agregó, volviendo a mirar al cielo de la noche una vez más.

Inuyasha la miró por un momento, antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer en una línea de árboles. El aún estaba esperando saber porque Sango había hecho esas preguntas. Y si ella pensó que se iba a librar tan fácil, estaba equivocada.

Sango esperó hasta que no pudiera oír las pisadas de Inuyasha, luego suspiró y miró hacia abajo. "Quiero saberlo... porque creo que estoy celosa." Dijo, una vez que él ya no podía oírla.

O por lo menos, ella pensó que así era.

­­­­­­­­

-

Fin Cap.1


	2. Descubrimiento

Este finc pertenece por derecho y creación a RavensFirefly. Yo solo actúo como traductora de este, por el gran gusto que le tengo a esta inusual pareja y lo bueno y divertido que es este fanfiction; espero que les guste.

Kagami to Ai

Capítulo dos

-

"Inuyasha! Que le hiciste a Shippou-chan?" Demando saber Kagome, mientras sostenía a Shippou en sus brazos. Tras oír a Shippou gritando acerca de que Inuyasha estaba siendo malo, ella había dejado el campamento para ver que era lo que estaba pasando. Realmente no era nada nuevo, oír que Inuyasha estaba molestando al kitsune; era algo que ocurría a diario. Pero había ocasiones en que ella deseaba de que ambos solo pudieran llevarse bien.

"Keh!" Respondió Inuyasha, rodando su vista, "No le hice nada! El fue el que-" Y repentinamente se detuvo, inmediatamente mirando en la dirección en que Sango se encontraba.

"... Porque creo que estoy celosa."

_'Pero que__...'_ Silenciosamente se pregunto. El no estaba muy lejos de donde Sango se encontraba; aunque si estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que una persona normal no hubiese podido oírla. Bueno, ser mitad perro-demonio si tenía sus ventajas; y una de esas era un excelente sentido de la audición. Pero, aún así, Inuyasha no estaba seguro de haber oído correctamente, _'Celosa?'_ Alzo una ceja, y se inclino en dirección que se encontraba la taijiya, preguntándose, y esperando que, ella dijese algo más.

Kagome parpadeo, después frunció el entrecejo, viendo que Inuyasha no le estaba prestando atención, "Inuyasha? Inuyasha, estás escuchándome? Si no le hiciste nada a Shippou-chan, entonces porque- ''

"Ya cállate, bruja!" Interrumpió el hanyou, moviendo una mano en dirección de Kagome.

Esa, sin embargo, pudo no haber sido la mejor respuesta, porque la siguiente palabra que Inuyasha escuchó fue...

"Osuwari!"

"Guah!" Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de estar cara abajo en el suelo. El tosió y murmuró algo, aunque ese algo no pudo ser oído muy bien debido a su cara contra el piso.

Una vez después de la fuerza del impacto, y la temporal parálisis que parecía venir cada vez que ella ordenaba el "abajo" , el hanyou lentamente se fue poniendo de pie, "Bueno que diablos fue lo que hice!" Preguntaba, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Kagome. Pero Kagome, el se dio cuenta, ya había retrocedido de vuelta al campamento. Molesto, ya se preparaba para hacer lo mismo, pero antes de que pudiera, una voz se dirigió tras él.

"Esas son dos veces en un día, Inuyasha. Deberías saber mejor que es lo que hace enojar a Kagome-chan." Dijo Sango, una ligera risa comenzó a hacerse evidente en su voz.

Inuyasha se volteó rápidamente y alzó un dedo señalando de manera acusadora a la exterminadora. Comenzó a decir algo, pero se detuvo abruptamente. _'Celosa.'_ La palabra hizo eco en su mente una vez más mientras la miraba. Cruzando sus brazos, se paró derecho, y se volteó mientras iba de vuelta al campamento. Pero, nuevamente se detuvo y se dio vuelta hacia Sango, mirándola silenciosamente.

Paso un momento de esa manera; Inuyasha mirándola silenciosamente, y Sango comenzó a ponerse inquieta bajo su fija mirada. Ella distraídamente frotó su brazo, mientras alzaba ligeramente una ceja, "Que? Que... tanto miras?"

El la miró por un momento más antes de contestar con un, "No fue gracioso."

Ella se encogió ligeramente de hombros, visiblemente relajándose de nuevo desde que él había hablado, aunque aún estaba un poco preocupada porqueno había movido sus ojos de ella, "Bueno, supongo queeso depende a quien le preguntes. Pero deberías volver al campamento antes de que termines "sentado" de nuevo" Dijo, pasando por su lado, en dirección del dicho campamento.

Sin embargo,el permaneció en donde estaba, y habló una vez más aunque ella aparentemente parecía estarse yendo, "Sabes, Sango,aún no has contestado mi pregunta. Porque estas tan preocupada sobre si o no quise mencionar lo que dije?"

La taijiya fue aligerando lentamente su paso, como si considerara detenerse. Perorápidamente agitó su cabeza y retorno a su regular paso, "Como dije antes, te diré eso una vez que tu hayas respondido mis preguntas."

El sonrió abiertamente y comenzó a caminar tras ella; esa era la respuesta quehabía esperado, "Tu no estas... celosa, o no, Sango?"

Ella instantáneamente se detuvo a medio paso, casi causando que Inuyasha chocara con ella.Estuvo quieta por un momento, antes de enderezarse y hablar, "N... no. Porque estaría celosa?"

El solo sonrió aún más. Entonces, ella realmente no sabía queél había oído lo que había dicho. Su tartamudeo era suficiente para hacerle saber queestaba claramente nerviosa, "Tú dime; porque _podrías_ estar celosa?"

Se volteó de repente y dirigió su vista hacia él, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas. Aunque ella misma no sabía si era por enojo o vergüenza, "Yo _no_ estoy celosa, Inuyasha! No tengo razon para estarlo"

Esa sonrisa se rehusaba a abandonar su cara, aún mientras ella hablaba, y él le dio una mirada que parecía decir 'ah si?'

Ella frunció sus labios y cruzó sus brazos, aunque el color de su cara solo oscurecía a un ligero rojo, "No me mires de esa manera! No estoy... porque podría estar celosa? Kagome-chan te besó, y porque eso debería molestarme?"

"No lo se. Porque _debería_ molestarte?" Le pregunto, acercándose a ella. La sonrisa lentamente comenzó a desaparecer así como la mirada en su rostro cambió de entretenimiento a seriedad. Aunque el no quisiera admitirlo a si mismo, para que mencionar que tampoco tenía intenciones de mencionárselo a nadie mas él empezaba a estar cada vez mas y mas interesado en la respuesta que le podría dar Sango; sus reacciones, sus contestaciones...

La exterminadora echo un vistazo a su alrededor, contemplando seriamente si correr o no a la seguridad del campamento. Allí, sabía, Inuyasha no podría preguntarle todas esas cosas. Pero... no. No, ella era una taijiya; ella nunca había huido de las cosas, "No me molesta." Comenzó lentamente, "Cuantas veces debo decirte eso? _No_ me molesta y _no_ estoy celosa! Quiero besarte así como Kagome-chan pudo, así que déjame sola!"

"Whoa, que?" le preguntó, realmente sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír, "Quieres, que? Acabas... de decir 'Quiero besarte así como Kagome-chan pudo'?"

"Que?" Ella respondió, dando un paso atrás; mientras su cara se volvía aun más oscura que elrojo que ya tenía, "N-no no fue eso lo que dije! Yo dije _no quiero_ besarte así como Kagome-chan pudo!"

"Eso no fue lo que dijiste, Sango." Dijo calmadamente, viéndola directamente una vez más, "Tu no dijiste 'no quiero', dijiste 'quiero'."

"Yo... yo..." Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos mas, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, "Yo solo... es... solo..." Su voz fallaba, ella le volvió la espalda. Lágrimas de frustración y vergüenza asomaron en las esquinas de sus ojos. Como pudo hacer que ella misma bajara la guardia de esa manera? Como?

De repente,estaba consiente de cuan cerca estaba él de su presencia, y sus ojos de inmediato se abrieron. En el corto tiempo en quehabía cerrado sus ojos él había acortado la distancia entre ambos... y mucho.

"Sango?" Le preguntó en un tímido tono muy poco característico en él. Aún antes de que hubiese visto las lágrimas,él ya sabía que ella estaba llorando. Lo que había comenzado como una broma había evolucionado rápidamente a algo más... algo _mucho_ mas. Y ahora,la había hecho llorar? "Sango... estás bien?"

Ella agitó su cabeza y miró hacia abajo en respuesta; muy asustada de tratar de hablar de nuevo.

Entonces de repente, los dedos de él estaban en su mentón, alzando su cabeza hacia arriba nuevamente hasta que los ojos de ella se encontraron con su dorada mirada, "Sango." Él repitió su nombre en esa tranquila voz.

Sango rápidamente se dio cuenta de que tan cerca se encontraban parados, y, antes de que pudiera comprender que era lo que estaba pasando, estiro sus brazos y sus manos se encontraron con el pecho de él, empujándolo hacia atrás; lejos de ella.

Siendo pillado fuera de guardia, el hanyou se tambaleó hacia atrás lentamente, antes de caer al suelo. Tan sorprendido estaba que ningún áspero comentario salió de su boca, como normalmente hacía siempre que era empujado o él era quien empujaba. En lugar de eso, miró silenciosamente hacia arriba, pero Sango ya se había ido; huyendo al campamento.

Si ella se hubiera quedado allí por un momento más, habría visto la herida mirada que cruzaba la cara de Inuyasha.

-

Fin Cap.2


	3. Pensamientos

Antes de comenzar la historia solo quería agradecer a las dos personas que han visto esta historia... si, lo acepto pese a lo muy agradecida que les estoy mi autoestima no puede evitar estar por los suelos... ya voy en el tercer capítulo y solo dos personas me han dejado un review (y se los agradezco montones) pero para que sepan no es tan fácil traducir una historia y mantenerla lo más fiel a la original (y pienso que esta está exactamente igual en los diálogos y narraciones de la versión original) así que si lees esta historia por favor apiádate de mi alma y déjame un review, por muy pequeño que sea... por favor ToT

Ya basta de tanto patetismo... -.-

Contesto los **únicos** dos reviews:

**_Coral_**: Solo quería agradecerte tu review (... ToT ...) me alegro mucho de que te este gustando esta pareja y que me animes a seguir con el finc porque pese a todo lo que dije allá arriba pienso continuar traduciendo la historia hasta el final -.- Así que gracias y espero que te guste este capítulo.

**_Ludytakeys_**: Thanks so much - my english it's not too good but here I'm making an effort for you. I'm really grateful for your review and happythat you liked the finc I hope you continue reading -

Este finc pertenece por derecho y creación a RavensFirefly. Yo solo actúo como traductora de este, por el gran gusto que le tengo a esta inusual pareja y lo bueno y divertido que es este fanfiction; espero que les guste.

Kagami to Ai

Capítulo tres

-

La noche ya se había ido, y tal como Inuyasha había predicho la noche anterior, el clima parecía amenazar con una tormenta. Un trueno retumbó sobre las nubes, y un resplandor cruzaba ocasionalmente el cielo; aunque no había comenzado a llover todavía. Pero, el pequeño grupo de cazadores de fragmentos sabía que necesitaban hallar un lugar en donde quedarse antes de que la lluvia los atrapara.

Por supuesto, quedar atrapados en la lluvia no era algo que Inuyasha estuviera pensando enesos momentos. Pese a lo mucho que trataba de concentrarse en otras cosas, sus pensamientos seguían retornando a Sango; o, mas específicamente, en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Desde que habían vuelto al campamento, ella había estado evitándolo. La taijiya había estado pegada antinaturalmenteal ladode Miroku, y, aunque el monje estaba probando que podía mantener sus manos alejadas, esto irritaba profundamente a Inuyasha. No era tanto que ella estaba tan cerca de Miroku lo que lo molestaba, por que debería preocuparse por eso? Era mas el hecho de que ella había estado evitándolo. El hanyou quería saber porque había dicho todo eso. Realmente estaba celosa de Kagome? Y, si así era, entonces por que? Ella no podría estar sintiendo algo por él... verdad?

Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo; por más que pensara en eso, mas confuso se volvía. _'No puedes esconderte por siempre, Sango... Tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar de todo esto... lo que quiera que sea esto'_

"Inuyasha!"

El hanyou dejó de caminar, sorprendido por la voz de Kagome, aunque no lo demostró externamente. Se dio la vuelta, para ver que los otros se habían ido quedando tras él, "Qué es lo que quieres ahora? Como esperas encontrar mas fragmentos si todos se siguen retrasando!"

"Inuyasha, _necesitamos_ parar!" Dijo Kagome, ligeramente saltando ante otro estruendo de un trueno, "Pronto comenzará a llover, y no es una buena idea viajar mientras está por avecinarse una tormenta!"

"Por qué no? Te asustas por un poco de ruido o algo así?" Le preguntó, en un molesto tono de voz, "Un poco de lluvia nunca ha herido a alguien, y no los veo a ellos quejarse!" Agregó, mencionando a Sango y Miroku.

Miroku inmediatamente subió sus manos hasta su pecho, casi en un gesto defensivo, "Si no es mucho pedir, Inuyasha, preferiría estar fuera de esta pelea. Esto es entre Kagome-sama y tú, no nosotros."

"De hecho... Kagome-chan tiene un buen punto." Dijo Sango, caminando para quedar al lado de la miko, "Si no encontramos un refugio pronto, vamos a quedar atorados en el medio de esta tormenta, Y pese a lo que dijiste, Inuyasha, no creo que esto vaya a ser solo 'un poco de lluvia'."

Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos, volteando la mira hacia la exterminadora, aunque Sango, se dio cuenta, se rehusó a mirarlo, "Con que eso piensas? En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, Sango, no estamos exactamente pasando a través de una aldea! Si paramos aquí, pues si, vamos a quedar atascados en la lluvia!"

"No tienes que gritar, estoy justo aquí!" Replico la taijiya, aunque ella aún no dirigía su mirada hacia él, "Por supuesto que no espero que nos detengamos aquí. Pero, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, _había_ una aldea más atrás, y las personas del lugar nos ofrecieron un lugar donde quedarnos hasta que la tormenta pasara."

"Entonces porque esperaste a que estuviéramos hasta aquí de lejos para decírmelo!" Le preguntó, "Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando estamos exactamente en la aldea? Quizás entonces no estaríamos aquí parados como idiotas!"

Los ojos de Sango se estrecharon ligeramente mientras giraba su cabeza para verlo por primera vez desde la noche anterior, "Si te lo dijimos, Inuyasha. Pero estabas tan perdido en tu cabeza para oírnos. Eso, o solo estabas planeando _ignorarnos_. Lo que no dudaría por un minuto. Así que deja de gritar, y deja de culparnos por esto a nosotros!"

Antes de que Inuyasha tuviera la oportunidad de responder, lo que planeaba hacer, Kagome se paró entre ellos y alzó sus manos, muy parecido a lo que un árbitro haría entre dos luchadores, "De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no hay necesidad de empezar a pelear. Sango-chan, estoy segura de que Inuyasha simplemente no nos escuchó cuando le dijimos eso. Así que, en lugar de perder más tiempo aquí, por qué no simplemente vamos de vuelta a la aldea? No estaba tan atrás, y estoy segura que podemos hacerlo antes de que comience a llover."

"Bien!" Replico enojado Inuyasha mientras caminaba de vuelta con los otros.

Sango suspiró y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por calmarse de nuevo, "Gracias, Kagome-chan... Inuyasha siempre parece estar de acuerdo con las cosas después de que tú se lo dices."

El hanyou redujo la velocidad, antes de parar justo en frente de Sango, "No hay necesidad de que te pongas celosa, Sango." Dijo humildemente, antes de caminar casualmente siendo el primero de nuevo.

"_No_ estoy celosa!" Ella prácticamente gritó mientras convertía sus manos en puños y las ponía e sus lados. Estaba segura de que su cara estaba roja, aunque esperanzadoramente, Kagome y Miroku lo interpretarían como enojo...

Una satisfecha sonrisa apareció en la cara de Inuyasha mientras oía la respuesta de Sango. Sabía que no debía haber dicho nada, pero no se pudo resistir. Sango había estado evitándolo todo el día, de que otra manera se suponía que obtendría su atención? Estaba seguro que su comentario haría que los otros hicieran preguntas, o al menos haría que se preguntaran lo que él quiso decir. Pero, al final, no sería difícil convencerlos de que no quiso decir nada con eso. _'Que es lo que vas a hacer ahora, Sango?'_ Pensó, divertido.

Sango, por otro lado, no estaba para nada divertida por lo que había dicho, _'Q-que descaro de su parte! Como pudo decir algo así? Mas aún justo en frente de Kagome-chan! Baka! Inuyasha no baka! Hanyou no baka! Inuyasha, baka! Baka, baka, baka!'_

Kirara miró a su ama por un momento, antes de bajar sus orejas y apurando su paso para así caminar cerca de Kagome, delante de Sango. Desde que había vivido con Sango, desde que Sango era niña, ella había aprendido que estar cerca de su ama cuando estaba enojada no era una buena idea. Miró hacia delante, su roja mirada quedó en la espalda de Inuyasha. Lo que fuera que había puesto a su ama molesta tenía algo que ver con él, lo sabía, Sango había estado bien hasta que él le habló.

-Mas tarde ese día, en la aldea-

"Parece que lo logramos justo a tiempo... ahora parece que va llover de un momento a otro." Dijo Kagome, dándole un vistazo a Sango y ligeramente sonriendo, "Y, Sango-chan, no creo que Inuyasha haya querido decir nada por lo que dijo antes. Solo estaba molesto."

"Hmph... Inuyasha no baka!" Replico la taijiya, cruzando sus brazos mientras miraba hacia afuera, "Siempre tiene que tener la última palabra en todo, no es así? Idiota egocéntrico! _No_ estoy celosa de—'' Ella paró de repente, dándose cuenta de que su amiga no tenía idea de lo que ella estaba hablando. "Ah... lo siento, Kagome-chan. Creo que necesito algo de aire... en... enseguida regreso." Dijo rápidamente, mientras caminaba hacia fuera.

Shippou parpadeó un par de veces desde su sitio sentado en el suelo, al lado de la mochila de Kagome. Como siempre, el joven kitsune se quedaría en la misma habitación que las chicas. El vio como Sango se iba, antes de pararse y mirar a Kagome, "Que pasa con ella?"

Kagome agitó lentamente su cabeza, volteándose para mirar al niño, "No lo se, Shippou-chan..."

Afuera, Sango encontró una banca cerca del pequeño estanque y se sentó. Suspirando, apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y apoyó su mentón en sus manos, "Como me convertí a mi misma en este desastre?" Se preguntó a si misma mientras contemplaba el agua. "Mou, si solo Inuyasha no fuera tan... tan _él_!" La taijiya suspiró, cubriendo sus ojos con sus dedos, _'Pero, si no fuese de la manera que es, seguiría sintiéndome de este modo? Seguiría estando... celosa?'_ La taijiya suspiró una vez más. Ella misma no estaba muy segura cuando comenzó a sentirse de manera distinta hacia el hanyou. No estaba asustada de admitir que cuando se unió al grupo por primera vez, ella casi lo odiaba. Parecía que cada vez que se volteaba, él estaba allí burlándose de ella, desafiándola, o simplemente _insultándola_. No podía entender porque Kagome o incluso Miroku o Shippou podrían querer viajar con él. Pero... eso era antes de que Miroku se tomara el tiempo de explicarle el porque de sus acciones. _'El estaba tratando de hacerme odiarlo para que así yo pudiera olvidar sobre el pasado...'_ Sango sonrió para si misma ante el pensamiento. No importa cuanto él lo niegue, o se rehúse a admitirlo, Inuyasha puede ser bastante preocupado cuando quiere serlo. Después de que ella aprendiera el motivo tras sus acciones, comenzó a pensar hacia él como un amigo cercano; casi igual como lo hacía con los otros miembros del grupo. Tal vez fue por eso que solo Inuyasha y Miroku aparecieron en la pesadilla provocada por esas raíces que provocaban ilusiones que Naraku había creado. Miroku había sido el único que se tomó el tiempo de explicarle varias cosas, e Inuyasha, él había sido el que había tratado de hacerle olvidar el dolor del pasado...

La taijiya se estremeció un poco, pensando en aquella específica pesadilla. Aún la frecuentaba en sus sueños algunas veces... Cierto, la mayoría de sus pesadillas eran acerca de Kohaku, pero ocasionalmente, ella revivía aquella en la que Inuyasha era asesinado por su hermano Kohaku; su cuerpo tendido sin vida contra un árbol... Su plateado cabello delineado rojo, con su sangre... Esos hermosos ojos dorados abiertos y mirando fijamente, aún sin poder ver nada... _'Eso es realmente una pesadilla... aún durante el día...'_ Pensó Sango, mientras abría sus ojos para mirar al agua nuevamente. Aunque, tan pronto hizo eso, sus manos cayeron completamente de su cara mirar hacia arriba en sorpresa. Había ondas en el agua, causadas por la lluvia, la cual había estado cayendo hace unos poco minutos atrás, aunque Sango no había notado la lluvia. "Genial..." Murmuró mientras se ponía de pie y rápidamente regresaba al cuarto suyo y de Kagome.

Mientras tanto, sentado cerca de la puerta del cuarto que compartía con Miroku, Inuyasha sonreía al ver a Sango regresar a su cuarto, "Tal parece que alguien fue pillada por la lluvia aún cuando no estamos en el camino."

Oyendo a Inuyasha mencionar a Sango, Miroku miró hacia fuera justo a tiempo para ver a la taijiya refugiarse en el otro cuarto. "Sango ha estado actuando extraño desde anoche." Dijo, en mayor parte para si mismo.

"Huh? Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó el hanyou, mirando al monje, "Porque ha estado quedándose cerca de ti? Si, eso _es _extraño, especialmente ya que tu trataste de besarla justo después de que salimos de ese maldito castillo. Por el modo en que gritó, pensé que Kaguya había regresado". Agregó con una sonrisa.

Miroku agitó ligeramente su cabeza, "No... extraña, como si estuviera actuando distinto todo el día. Y la noche anterior también. Especialmente después..." Se detuvo por un momento, luego miró a Inuyasha, "Después de que _tú_ fuiste a traerla de vuelta al campamento."

Inuyasha se paró, "Y que se supone que quiere decir eso? Estas diciendo que fui yo el que comenzó con todo esto?

"No estoy diciendo que comenzaste nada, Inuyasha." Respondió el monje, "Claro que, no se a lo que te refieres con 'todo esto', pero lo que estoy diciendo es que ella comenzó a actuar distinto una vez que regresó anoche."

Inuyasha resopló mientras cruzaba sus brazos y le daba la espalda a Miroku, "No quise decir nada con 'todo esto' y no es mi culpa que ella este actuando extraño, ella es la que comenzó todo al preguntarme sobre... cosas." Dijo, casi delatándose a si mismo al decir lo que Sango le había preguntado.

"Cosas? Que tipo de cosas?" Le cuestionó Miroku, "Y son estas 'cosas' posiblemente la razón tras la conducta de Sango?"

"Que tipo de—no es nada de tus malditos asuntos!" Dijo el hanyou, dándole la cara a Miroku una vez más, "Ni siquiera le di una respuesta a Sango, así que no, esa no es la razón tampoco!"

"Tal vez esa es la razón, Inuyasha. Quizás está actuando de esta manera porque quiere que le respondas." Dijo Miroku, "Pensaste sobre eso?"

Inuyasha estuvo quieto por un momento, como si estuviera considerando, lo que el monje había dicho. Finalmente, le contestó con un, "Keh! Lo que sea." Con eso, se acercó furtivamente a una de las esquinas y se sentó, cruzó sus brazos y cerró sus ojos; una clara señal de que la conversación se había acabado. Punto.

Y Miroku, estando ya acostumbrado a las conductas de hanyou y maneras de ser, supo que sería inútil discutir. Así, que dejó a Inuyasha solo.

'_Pues claro que quiere que le responda.'_ Pensó Inuyasha desde su lugar en la esquina, _'Pero que respuesta le daré? Ni siquiera estaba pensando cuando dije eso... tal vez es eso por lo que termine'sentado'... Pero, lo dije en serio?'_ El mismo no estaba muy seguro, en el momento. Cuando Kagome lo había besado, él realmente no había tenido opción en el tema; él estaba perdiendo su alma humana. No podía recordar mucho sobre lo que había pasado una vez que su sangre de demonio comenzó a dominarlo; la única cosa que realmente recordaba claramente era de haber visto a Sango, Kohaku y a Kirara atados a los pilares por Kaguya, y de haber visto a Miroku caer al suelo después de que él lo había atacado. Después de eso, Kagome estaba allí. El hanyou ligeramente frunció el entrecejo, por qué Sango estaría celosa? Él siempre había pensado que ella tenía sus ojos puestos en Miroku, pero cuando Miroku había intentado besarla, ella había gritado y le había pegado una cacheada. _'Realmente pensé que Kaguya, o por lo menos algún otro demonio había aparecido para hacerla gritar de esa manera'_ Pensó el hanyou pese a estar sonriendo ligeramente. Aunque, la sonrisa desapareció, _'Pero... por qué no habla conmigo? Si pudiéramos por lo menos arreglar lo que pasó anoche entonces—que estoy diciendo? Nada pasó anoche. Nada! De acuerdo, hablamos, y eso es todo. Solo que... en algún punto ella empezó a llorar y yo termine siendo empujado. Así que tal vez fue algo más que hablar. Entonces... que es lo que fue?'_

El hanyou gruñó ligeramente mientras se ponía de pie; le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza por tratar de descifrar aquello. Sin otra palabra a Miroku, camino hacia fuera. El techo del lugar en el que estaban quedándose proveía suficiente refugio para poder sentarse afuera de las habitaciones, pero no mojarse a la vez. Miró en dirección al cuarto de las chicas. Si Sango volvía a salir, él se aseguraría de que ella no huyera hasta que hablara con él de nuevo.

-

Fin Cap.3


	4. Lluvia y conversaciones

Muchas gracias por sus reviews me sorprendí mucho al ver que tenía mas de uno así que gracias y espero que la historia continúe siendo de su agrado. Me apuro lo más que puedo en traducir la historia así que aquí ya está el cuarto capítulo que para mi gusto Kirara se roba la película -

A contestar sus valiosos reviews:

**_Alejandra_**: Gracias por decir que el finc es bonito (yo también lo pienso -) y lamento que no te guste la pareja, pero no puedo hacer mucho por ello porque yo estoy traduciendo este finc que de hecho es un InuxSan. Pero te aseguro que es muy bueno y solo te puedo decir que intentes abrirte un poco a una pareja poco convencional (que profundo salió eso... ¬¬ no crees?)

**_sango900_**: Lo que pasa es que la historia ocurre después del final de la segunda peli de inuyasha, donde tienen que derrotar a una tía mala que vive en un palacio y entre todo eso kagome le da un beso a inu. (bueno eso es la cosa muuy resumida) También quiero decirte que me gustan mucho tus historias de miroku y sango (ya he leído varias) y son geniales - muchas gracias por el review

**_Yuriko-chan_**: Tu review me subió tanto los ánimos o muchas gracias, traduzco el finc lo más rápido que puedo y me alegra saber que te gusta la pareja (que también es mi favorita) espero que sigas leyendo y ya vas a ver que pasan cosas buenas entre ambos -.-

**_Angel Nemesis_**: Que gueno que te guste la pareja yo también encuentro que ambos se ven muy monos juntos - espero que sigas leyendo e intento traducir lo mas rápido para que puedan seguir leyendo el finc (ah y por cierto a mi también me desagrada profundamente kagome la tipa es muy sosa no crees?) gracias por el review y aquí tienes el cuarto capitulo

Este finc pertenece por derecho y creación a **RavensFirefly**. Yo solo actúo como traductora de este, por el gran gusto que le tengo a esta inusual pareja y lo bueno y divertido que es este fanfiction; espero que les guste.

Kagami to Ai

Capítulo cuatro

-

Inuyasha permaneció afuera tranquilamente, solo esperando a que Sango volviera a salir. Estaba determinado a hablar con ella nuevamente; aunque tuviera que esperar allí toda la noche. Después de todo, él no podía simplemente dirigirse a la puerta y demandar que saliera. Bueno... _podría_ hacerlo, pero eso solo daría como resultado que Kagome lo sentara, o Sango lo golpeara con su hiraikotsu. O, quizás incluso ambos. En conclusión; una dolorosa experiencia.

El hanyou cruzó sus brazos y se recargó hacia atrás para que su espalda se apoyara contra la pared, _'No puede quedarse allí todo el día... Tarde o temprano ella saldrá.'_ Pensó él, errando sus ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse a si mismo. Aunque, exactamente, porqué y de qué, intentaba tranquilizarse, no estaba muy seguro. _'Aún si no vuelve a salir hoy, para este momento mañana, volveremos a la búsqueda de Naraku. Ella no será capaz de esconderse allí. Pero entonces tendremos que lidiar con Kagome, Miroku y Shippou. Un momento, porqué tenemos que 'lidiar' con ellos? No es como si tuviéramos nada que esconder. Keh, nada pasó. Nada en absoluto!'_ Extraño... se dio cuenta, mientras más decía o pensaba que 'nada había pasado', entonces más comenzaba a pensar que algo _había_ pasado. _'Entonces... si algo pasó, qué es lo que fue?'_

Antes de que pudiera pensar más en el asunto, sus orejas se movieron antes un pequeño sonido, causando que abriera un poco sus ojos. La puerta del cuarto de las chicas lentamente se abrió un poco. Inuyasha volteó su cabeza en aquella dirección, preparado para ponerse de pie.

Kirara caminó para afuera y la puerta se movió cerrándose tras ella.

Inuyasha le echó un vistazo a la gatita, luego resopló y cerró sus ojos, relajándose una vez más. Kirara no era a quien él quería ver en ese preciso momento.

Kirara se volteó hacia Inuyasha, luego camino suavemente hacia él, sentándose junto a sus piernas. Se sentó silenciosamente, solo mirando fijamente hacía él con sus rojos ojos. Allgo había, o estaba, pasando entre el hanyou y su ama, lo sabía. La gatita no había fallado en darse cuenta de que Sango había estado evitando a Inuyasha por la mayor parte del día, luego en como ella se había molestado con él ante un comentario. Y finalmente, solo hace unos pocos momentos atrás, la exterminadora había regresado a su cuarto empapada por haber estado bajo la lluvia. Cuando Kagome le había preguntado a su amiga por lo que le había pasado, Sango le había respondido diciendo, "No puede dejarme a solas aún cuando _estoy_ a solas..." Esto había sido, por supuesto, más allá que confuso para Kagome y Shippou, pero Kirara había comprendido, Este 'él' quien quiera que fuera, había estado en la mente de Sango, causando que olvidara sobre los que la rodeaban. Y por los anteriores eventos, no había tomado mucho a Kirara darse cuenta que ese 'él' era Inuyasha. Eso le dejaba una última pregunta; por qué su ama pensaba tanto sobre Inuyasha? Eso era algo que Kirara no podía resolver. Ella frunció el entrecejo, tanto como un felino puede, y continuó mirando a Inuyasha; esperando que el supiera la respuesta a su pregunta.

"Qué quieres?" Le preguntó Inuyasha, finalmente cansándose de que Kirara lo mirara. Nunca había disfrutado que la gente, o demonios por el caso, le quedaran mirando fijamente, así que cuando Kirara apareció, no le había tomado mucho tiempo molestarse por ello. "Porqué no estás allí con Sango como normalmente?"

La gata continuó observándolo, ni siquiera profiriendo un 'mew'. Finalmente, se apoyó en el suelo y tomó entre sus dientes la manga de Inuyasha y comenzó a tirarla, esperando a que él se moviera.

El hanyou junto sus cejas, y la hizo a un lado y cruzó sus brazos, "Ya déjame solo. Ve a jugar con Shippou o algo."

Pero Kirara probó que no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Si Inuyasha era el que estaba causando que Sango actuara de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, entonces el era el único que podía hacer que actuara normal nuevamente, y eso era todo lo que le importaba a Kirara. La gatita saltó al regazo del hanyou y puso una de sus patas delanteras en su pecho mientras se levantaba y movía el rosario alrededor de su cuello con la otra pata. De una manera u otra, iba a lograr que él hablara con su dueña.

"Basta ya!" Dijo el hanyou, tomando a la gatita y sentándola nuevamente en el suelo. Ya estaba comenzando a cansarse de sus pequeños jueguitos. Por qué de repente mostraba tanto interés en él?

Kirara se sentó por un momento, tratando de decidir que hacer ahora. A veces, realmente deseaba que pudiera hablar como otros demonios podían. Pero no se iba a rendir todavía. Agachándose ligeramente, brincó al hombro de Inuyasha, antes de hacer un salto mas corto a su cabeza. Ahí, se sentó, aparentemente contenta con lo que acababa de hacer, "Mew."

Inuyasha, por otro lado, no estaba ni un poco impresionado, "Kirara..." Comenzó a decir mientras una vez más la tomaba y la sostenía al nivel de sus ojos, "Dije que me dejaras tranquilo! La próxima vez, no te lo voy a pedir de tan buena manera." La sentó en el suelo nuevamente y con el codo intento alejarla, "Ve a molestar a Sango. Tal vez tu puedas traerla para que hable conmigo." Le dijo, medio bromeando.

La gata-demonio lo miró de vuelta y parpadeo sus grandes ojos rojos. Así que el _quería_ hablar con Sango? Entonces, porqué su dueña no quería confrontarlo? Esto confundió a la gatita, pero se volteó y recorrió la corta distancia hacia el cuarto de las chicas. Allí, rasqueteó la puerta, maullando.

Al fin logrando abrir la puerta, Kirara corrió rápidamente al interior del cuarto, dirigiéndose hacia Sango. La gata saltó a sus brazos, antes de frotar su cara contra la de su dueña, luego saltando al suelo y regresando a la puerta. Miró hacia atrás, a su ama y le maulló.

"Que es lo que pasa, Kirara?" Le preguntó Sango, siguiéndola al ver que eso era lo que aparentemente quería la gatita.

Kirara miró alrededor de la puerta, luego de vuelta a Sango y maulló nuevamente antes de caminar completamente hacia fuera. Miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Sango aún la seguía, luego corrió de vuelta a Inuyasha otra vez.

Cuando Sango se dio cuenta de lo que Kirara estaba haciendo , se detuvo. Vio a su mascota corriendo hacia donde el hanyou se encontraba sentado, y luego mirándola de vuelta a ella como si estuviera diciendo 'bueno, que esperas.' La taijiya sacudió su cabeza. Por qué Kirara estaba haciendo esto? Acaso Kirara vio algo que los demás no pudieron? Volvió a mirar a Inuyasha, antes de ver hacia abajo rápidamente _'No puedo hablar con él... no después de lo que pasó... Él probablemente... probablemente piensa que soy una clase de idiota después de todo lo que dije. Y por la manera que me fastidió... no hay manera de que me tome enserio ahora... Pero... actuó de manera distinta esa noche también. No se ha reído o burlado de mí... él se ha... vuelto extrañamente serio. Así, que tal vez yo...'_ Miró para el frente, solo para olvidar todo lo que había estado pensando. Inuyasha estaba mirándola. Por cuanto tiempo habría estado viéndola?

"Sango." Dijo simplemente, mientras se ponía de pie. Se había dado cuenta de Kirara volviendo a su lado nuevamente, y pensó que iba a comenzar a molestarlo nuevamente. Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de que miraba hacia atrás, así que él la había imitado para ver a Sango fuera de su cuarto. Él casi se hecha a reír, dándose cuenta que la gatita se había tomado su media-broma en serio. Pero, contuvo esa risa en su interior, viendo que Sango no le estaba prestando atención. No, en ese momento, parecía que estaba pensando en algo más. Así, que él había permanecido en silencio hasta que había mirado hacia arriba nuevamente.

"Inuyasha." Le contestó calladamente, echándole una mirada a la puerta del cuarto que compartía con Kagome. Se había sentido como queriendo correr de vuelta a su interior, pero ahora estaba segura de que Kagome la había oído hablar con Inuyasha, así que eso solo traería más preguntas. "Que... estás haciendo aquí afuera?"

El hanyou se encogió de hombros, caminado hacia ella. Ahora que había salido, no la iba a dejar regresar hasta que obtuviera algunas respuestas, "Nada realmente... solo pensando." Él no podía evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que ella daba un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras él se le acercaba, "Vi que no fuiste capaz de escapar de la lluvia antes. Puedo preguntar que estabas haciendo que te distrajiste tanto?"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Inuyasha." Dijo calmadamente, aunque continuaba caminado hacia atrás. Finalmente se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de donde el techo terminaba. Unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y estaría en la lluvia nuevamente, "Pero si tienes que saberlo, solo estaba pensando."

"Debió ser algo realmente importante entonces." Dijo, deteniéndose a un par de pasos de donde ella se encontraba.

Ella consiguió encogerse de hombros ligeramente, "Si tu lo dices."

Él sonrió más y cruzó sus brazos, golpeteando su mentón con un dedo, "Entonces... si estas cosas no eran tan importantes, que es lo que eran? Tiene que haber una razón por la que te hayas olvidado de la lluvia, Sango."

La taijiya ya estaba comenzando a molestarse, cruzando sus brazos también, _'Seguro... Solo se supone que diga 'Estaba pensando en ti, Inuyasha', eso sería encantador.'_ Pensó ella, girando sus ojos, "No era nada, Inuyasha. Como dije antes, no es realmente de tu incumbencia. Ahora, si vas a mantenerme aquí afuera, podemos al menos cambiar el tema?"

"Por supuesto, Sango." Casualmente le respondió. Pero entonces su cara se puso más seria mientras sus ojos dorados se estrecharon un poco, "Podrías explicar lo que pasó anoche entonces?"

"Lo que pasó..." Repitió lentamente, antes de agitar su cabeza, "Que quieres decir con 'lo que pasó'? Qué _fue_ lo que pasó?"

Él frunció el entrecejo. No estaba seguro que cosa era peor; _él_ negando que algo había pasado, o _ella_ negando que algo había pasado. O, quizás _ambos_ estaban igual de mal. "Eso es lo que te estoy preguntando! De acuerdo, si quieres jugar a hacerte la tonta, entonces dime porqué me empujaste."

Ella miró hacia un lado, incapaz de encontrarse con su mirada, "Bueno, te empuje porque... bueno, que _querías_ que hiciera?"

"No trates de darle la vuelta a esto." Le dijo, "Quiero saber porque me empujaste. O, si no vas a contestar eso, por qué estabas llorando? Por qué has estado evitándome?

"Yo no... se, Inuyasha. No se porque te empuje, solo pasó." Le contestó, alzando sus brazos de una manera exasperada. Ya no le gustaba hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo esto... "Y porqué debería responder tus preguntas cuando tu aún no respondes la mía?"

"Porque, Sango, no tengo que decirte nada que no quiera." Dijo serenamente, con su característica sonrisa de satisfacción apareciendo en su cara, "Pero tengo el derecho de saber por qué estás celosa."

"No lo estoy!" Gritó, aunque rápidamente volvió a bajar el tono de su voz "_No estoy_ celosa, Inuyasha! Podrías meterte eso en la cabeza? No estoy celosa de algún egocéntrico hanyou!"

La sonrisa se mantuvo en su cara mientras alzaba una ceja, "_Estás_ celosa. Solo admítelo."

La taijiya cruzó sus brazos nuevamente, y miró hacia un lado, "Por qué estás tan decidido en que estoy celosa? Es casi como si quisieras que estuviese celosa..."

"Quizás quiero, o tal vez no." Comenzó, causando que la exterminadora lo mirara con sorpresa, "Pero se que lo estás porque..." Él se detuvo por un momento, decidiendo si decirle o no de que la había oído. Bueno, ella se enteraría en algún momento, por qué no ahora? "Lo se, Sango, porque te oí a ti misma decirlo."

Ella parpadeó y lentamente descruzó sus brazos, "Tú... qué? Me oíste? Pero no estás cerca cuando lo dije!"

'_Así que admite haberlo dicho, eso es un comienzo.'_ Pensó para si mismo el hanyou, sonriendo abiertamente en su interior ante la pequeña victoria de conseguir que lo admitiera, "No, realmente no estaba cerca de ti, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírte decirlo. Deberías saber, como exterminadora, que todos los demonios-perros tienen excelentes sentidos; oír incluido."

"A-aún así, no tienes que estar escuchándome!" Tartamudeo, sonrojándose ligeramente, "Y si ya sabías lo que dije, entonces por qué me fastidiabas? Por qué avergonzarme enfrente de Kagome-chan y Houshi-sama?"

"No estaba 'escuchandote', Sango." Le contestó, "De hecho Kagome estaba en la mitad de un sermón que me estaba dándome por molestar a Shippou cuando te oí. Esa fue..." Se rió ligeramente, "Esa fue la razón por la que 'me sentó'." Estuvo callado por un momento, antes de continuar, "Y por lo de no haberte dicho antes que te oí en primer lugar... Quería escucharte decirlo por ti misma."

"A mí? Por qué importa si yo te lo digo, o que solo lo escuches por casualidad?" Le preguntó curiosa, "Realmente no hace una diferencia."

"Pues la hay para mi, Sango." Dijo, dando un vistazo a su alrededor por un momento, antes de voltearse de vuelta hacia ella, "Oyéndote a ti decirlo directamente... lo hace sentir mas real, supongo. La gente dice una cosa y hace otra, muchas veces. Supongo que escucharte a ti decírmelo directamente que estabas celosa lo haría mas... confiable?"

Sango pensó en eso por un momento, antes de mirar a Inuyasha una vez más e inclinando ligeramente hacia un lado su cabeza, "Inuyasha? Tu _quieres_ que esté celosa de Kagome-chan?"

-

Fin Cap.4 

Aclaración del finc:

A lo que inuyasha se refiere con lo de que miroku intento besar a sango es que al final de la segunda película es exactamente lo que intenta hacer con la excusa de seguir el ejemplo de kagome (ya saben, por lo del beso que esta le da a inuyasha ¬¬ ).

Por si no se sabe Kaguya es la tipa mala de la película.

Bueno... creo que eso es todo, pero en cualquier caso si tienen alguna otra pregunta solo manden un review con ella y yo haré todo lo humanamente posible por respondérsela.

Hasta el próximo capítulo...


	5. Discuciones y sorpresas

De acuerdo aquí está el quinto capítulo, espero que les guste, en este me demoré un poco más porque había partes que eran bastante difíciles de traducir exactamente igual... pero eso no importa porque aquí ya está listo!

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y haber si se los respondo cortito...

**_Monika_**: A mi también me gustó ese capítulo por lo mismo y aparte que me parece que ambos se ven muy monos juntos no crees? Espero que el capítulo te guste porque trae un poco más entre ambos...

**_Kagome-Pretty_**: Bueno que Inuyasha es mujeriego no creo que lo haga a posta... pero no te preocupes que tampoco voy a hacer a Kagome... la historia se centra más en Inuyasha y Sango pero porfis sigue leyendo porque te aseguro que no pasan cosas desastrosas okis?

**_Kitsune Kaori_**: Muchas gracias- espero que sigas leyendo la historia

**_LizzStar_** : Bueno pos para eso está la variedad no? A mi personalmente me gusta esa pareja pero prefiero el Inuyasha x Sango (se nota no?)

**_Angel Nemesis_**: Ya verás que desenlace tiene todo esto.. espero que te agrade y en cuanto de lo de actualizar espero no haberme demorado... muchas gracias por ir dejando review a cada cap. Eso me da muchos ánimos (espero que sea señal que de veras te gusta la historia -.-)

-

Este finc pertenece por derecho y creación a RavensFirefly. Yo solo actúo como traductora de este, por el gran gusto que le tengo a esta inusual pareja y lo bueno y divertido que es este fanfiction; espero que les guste.

Kagami to Ai

Capítulo cinco

-

"Que!" Casi gritó Inuyasha, olvidando que la razón por la que quería hablar con Sango a solas era que así no tuviera que preocuparse por que Kagome o Miroku los oyeran, "Por qué diablos querría eso? Por qué—keh, niña estúpida!"

"Bueno, por la manera en que seguías insistiendo, que se _supone_ que tenía que pensar?" Contestó Sango, cruzando sus brazos, "Tu eres el que seguía intentando que lo dijera, aún cuando ya sabías que lo había dicho. Así que, suena como si quisieras que estuviera celosa por ti, Inuyasha."

El hanyou resopló, "Esa tiene que ser la maldita cosa más estúpida que he oído en todo el día! No te estés haciendo ideas, Sango."

"Con que mi pregunta es estúpida, huh?" Preguntó ella, arqueando ligeramente una ceja, "Entonces dime, Inuyasha, si es tan estúpida, por qué no me has respondido?"

"Yo _si_ te respondí! Dije que 'porque querría eso' y que eso es la cosa más estúpida que he oído en todo el día'!" Contestó, "No puedes captar la indirecta?"

Ella sonrió y se encogió un poco de hombros, "Hasta ahora lo único que he oído han sido maneras de evadir el hecho de responderme. Así que, sería agradable si pudieras responderme con un simple 'si' o 'no'."

Él abrió su boca, pero rápidamente la volvió a cerrar, y dirigió su vista hacia al lado. "No tengo porque aguantar esta mierda." Masculló, antes de darse la vuelta para alejarse.

Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos, porque Sango demostró que no iba a dejar esto tan fácilmente. La taijiya se puso delante de él y puso una mano arriba, deteniéndolo, "No vas a irte de esto tan fácilmente, Inuyasha."

Él frunció el entrecejo, estrechó sus ojos y se apoyó en ella un poco, "Y como planeas detenerme de que me vaya?"

"Supongo que no puedo." Le contestó, deteniéndose por un momento, "Pero, no es como si tuvieras que estar asustado por una simple pregunta."

"No estoy asustado!" Dijo, alzando su voz de nuevo con un poco de enojo, ""Bien, quieres una respuesta? Que _piensas_ que será la respuesta? Debería estar presumiendo acerca de que una exterminadora de demonios está celosa por un estúpido beso; la misma exterminadora que es supuestamente una muy buena luchadora, y aún así se esconde tras sus amigos cuando está asustada de hablar de un cierto tema?"

"Un simple 'no' hubiese bastado," La taijiya dijo calladamente, dándose la vuelta para irse. Pero, se detuvo de repente y le dio la cara al hanyou una vez más, "Y, Inuyasha, si, yo _si_ me escondo si algo me asusta, o si solo necesito tiempo para pensar sobre algo. Pero eso está bien porque eso es solo parte de ser humano. Y por lo menos puedo admitir que tengo defectos, y no estoy siempre intentando cambiar solo para que pueda ser aceptada por los otros."

Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos, mirando hacia ella, "Y que se supone que significa eso? Estás diciendo que cambio para hacer a otros feliz?"

"Por que más querrías usar la Shikon no Tama para convertirte en un demonio por completo?" Le preguntó, devolviéndole la mirada; sin retroceder.

El hanyou estrecho sus ojos un poco, "Para que personas como _tú_ simplemente me dejen solo."

"Personas como yo?" Preguntó, como si lo que le había dicho no tuviera ningún sentido, "Y que quieres _decir_ con eso?"

"Personas como tú." Repitió, "Personas que creen saber todo sobre mí, así que tratan de hablarme de que no me vuelva un demonio por completo. Personas que no saben nada sobre lo que es crecer sin pertenecer a ningún lado. Personas que no pueden simplemente mantenerse en sus propios asuntos y dejarme de una maldita vez tranquilo!"

Para ese momento, los gritos de Inuyasha comenzaron a levantar a los demás miembros del grupo. Miroku y Kagome, junto con Shippou, miraron hacia fuera en el mismo momento; a tiempo para oír el último comentario de Inuyasha. Kagome miró preocupada a Miroku, antes de volver a ver a Inuyasha y Sango.

Pero su presencia no parecía molestar mucho a Sango, "_Ni siquiera una vez_ intente hablar contigo acerca de hacer eso, Inuyasha! Y puede que no sepa exactamente como fue tu vida mientras crecías, pero no pienses que eres el único que ha tenido que pasar por cosas difíciles. Trata de ser la única exterminadora mujer en tu aldea; siempre teniendo que probar que eres apta para el trabajo, siempre teniendo que probar que no necesitas ser rescatada y que eres igual de buena luchadora como un hombre!"

"Como si eso fuese la misma cosa." Masculló el hanyou, "Ser una exterminadora fue tu decisión. Si no lo querías, hubieses podido fácilmente parar de aprender las técnicas. Yo no tuve alternativa. Yo no puedo dejar de ser un hanyou. Tú decidiste volverte una exterminadora; yo no decidí ser de esta manera. Solo hazme un favor, y no digas nada más, Sango. No sabes nada de cómo fue para mí, así que antes de que trates de decidir otra cosa, solo déjalo y déjame solo!" Terminó él, pasando a su lado para irse.

La taijiya se volteó ligeramente para verlo, "Tienes razón, yo _si_ decidí volverme una exterminadora. Pero eso no quiere decir que no hubiesen ocasiones en que no pensara en rendirme. Pero antes de que me empieces a sermonearme sobre mis decisiones, tal vez _tú_ deberías aprender como decidir entre lo vivo y lo muerto!"

Inuyasha se detuvo inmediatamente, dándose la vuelta para enfrentar a la taijiya mientras un bajo gruñido salía de la parte de atrás de su garganta, "_Que fue_ lo que dijiste?"

"Quieres decir que con tu excelente audición no me oíste?" Le contestó, sorprendiéndose en manera de burla, "Dije que deberías aprender a decidir entre lo vivo y lo muerto."

Entonces Kagome caminó hacia fuera, cuidadosamente aproximándose hacia los dos, "Sango-chan... Inuyasha... por favor no comiencen a pelear. Ha sido un largo día, especialmente después de todo lo que pasó ayer (la pelea con Kaguya)." Pasó a Inuyasha, deteniéndose al lado de Sango poniendo su mano en el brazo de su amiga, "Sango-chan, por qué no vuelves a entrar? Pienso que sería mejor si tu e Inuyasha se separaran un momento..."

Sango mantuvo sus ojos en Inuyasha un momento más. Cuando parecía que él no iba a decir nada más, dirigió su mirada hacia Kagome y dejó que la muchacha la llevara de vuelta al cuarto de ambas.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha no iba a dejarlo tan fácilmente, "Tengo problemas eligiendo entre algo así, huh?" Le preguntó, ignorando la mirada de advertencia que Kagome le daba, "Entonces dime, Sango, que hay con Kohaku?"

Sango se detuvo por completo, luego se dio la vuelta rápidamente para enfrentar a Inuyasha nuevamente, "No. No te _atrevas_ a involucrarlo en esto, Inuyasha!"

"Por qué no?" El hanyou dijo con desprecio, "Tu involucraste a Kikyou en esto. Kikyou está muerta; viviendo de almas de muertos. Y Kohaku está muerto; viviendo de un solo fragmento de la perla. Dijiste que no podía elegir entre lo muerto y lo vivo? No te veo a _ti_ renunciando a Kohaku." Sango puso firmemente sus brazos en sus costados y empuñó firmemente sus manos; era todo lo que ella podía hacer para no atacar a Inuyasha. Sin otra palabra, agitó su cabeza y se dio la vuelta para regresar al cuarto de Kagome y suyo.

"Vas a esconderte de nuevo?" Le preguntó de forma burlona, "Cuál es el problema? Puedes comenzar las cosas, pero no puedes terminarlas?"

"Inuyasha, ya es suficiente!" Dijo Kagome, golpeando el suelo con su pie, "Lo que Sango-chan dijo no fue agradable, pero no tienes el derecho de hablar sobre Kohaku-kun tampoco!"

"Mantente fuera de esto, Kagome!" Contestó Inuyasha, mirando a la miko. Luego, volviendo su atención a Sango, agregó, "Bueno no vas a contestarme, o vas a huir nuevamente?"

Sango paró de caminar, pero siguió dándole la espalda y permaneció en silencio.

Cuando ella aún se rehusaba a contestar por el momento, finalmente Inuyasha grito, "Maldición, Sango, contéstame!"

"Que es lo que quieres!" Dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia, volteándose y dándole la cara nuevamente.

"_Sabes_ lo que quiero." Le dijo, mirándola molesto, "Quiero que te quedes y termines esta conversación conmigo, en lugar de que salgas corriendo igual a como lo hiciste anoche!"

Ella agitó su cabeza ligeramente, "No tengo que quedarme aquí si no lo quiero, Inuyasha. Y tal vez _querría_ terminar una conversación contigo, si pudieras llevar una conversación civilizada."

"Cuál es tu maldito problema!" Le preguntó, alzando un poco sus brazos, "Si no estás bombardeándome con preguntas, estás evitándome. Y, si no estás evitándome, estás comenzando discusiones conmigo, Y tu _si_ comenzaste esto sacando a Kikyou en el asunto. Qué diablos estás mal contigo! Esto es más que estar solo celo-"

"No digas nada." Lo interrumpió, alzando una mano antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra. La última cosa que ella necesitaba en este momento era Kagome y Miroku descubriendo _eso_, "Inuyasha, detente ahí mismo. Solo... solo..." Agitó su cabeza nuevamente, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, "Solo déjame tranquila!" Con eso, la exterminadora se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la lluvia; solo necesitaba alejarse de allí por un tiempo.

"Sango-chan!" Llamó Kagome, estaba por ir tras su amiga. Pero fue detenida cuando Inuyasha la agarró del brazo.

"Quédate aquí." Dijo, pero gruñendo. Y, antes de que ella pudiera reclamar, ya se había ido.

"Deberíamos ir tras ellos?" Preguntó Miroku, acercándose para quedar al lado de Kagome.

La miko asintió, "No se lo que pasaría si no fuéramos."

Pero, cuanto estaban a punto de hacer eso, hubo un corto remolino de llamas, cuando las llamas se habían apagado, Kirara se paró en frente de ellos, ya en su manera de transformación, cortándoles el paso. La gata-demonio miró en dirección por donde Sango e Inuyasha se habían ido, luego se volteó hacia los demás, haciendo un gruñido, como si fuese más grande.

Shippou saltó a la espalda de Kirara, mirando a Kagome y Miroku, "Kirara dice que deberíamos quedarnos aquí. No piensa que vayan a lastimarse entre ellos."

"Kirara conoce mejor a Sango que el resto de nosotros..." Dijo Miroku, mirando a Kagome.

"Supongo..." Contestó vacilando Kagome. Aunque ella confiara en Kirara al igual que los otros, Inuyasha u Sango parecían muy enojados entre ellos... La miko no quería verlos peleando...

**-Mientras tanto-**

Con una corta carrera y un salto, Inuyasha aterrizó directamente en el camino de Sango, "Y exactamente hacia _donde_ vas?" Le preguntó, cruzando sus brazos.

Sango se detuvo en frente de él y dirigiéndole la mirada, "A ningún lado que te importe! Solo déjame sola!"

"No!" Le gritó. Luego, bajando su voz un poco, le preguntó, "Cuál es tu problema?"

La taijiya cruzó sus brazos y continuó mirándolo, sin responderle.

Esto, sin embargo, parecía molestarlo aún más, "Contéstame!"

"Contestarte qué?" Le preguntó tranquilamente, pese a que su enojo aún era notorio.

Él gruñó, más enojado por tener repetir lo que acababa de decir, "Cuál es tu problema? Por qué estás actuando de esta manera?"

"Por qué? _Por qué_!" Repitió, como si la respuesta fuera algo obvio, "_Tú_ eres el por qué! Actuando como si nada nunca hubiese ocurrido, y no contestas mis preguntas!"

"De qué estás hablando?" Le preguntó, comenzando a fastidiarse, "_Nada_ pasó! Y no se porqué podrías pensar de otra cosa"

"Entonces no tenemos nada de que hablar." Le contestó, dándose la vuelta para irse.

Pero el la detuvo, agarrando sus hombros y dándole la vuelta hacia él, "No te alejes de mi, Sango! Olvídate de mi contestando tus preguntas, por qué no contestas la mía? Que es lo que te pasa? Esto es más que simples celos."

"Te contestaré eso una vez que me hayas respondido. Tu sabes lo que quiero saber, así que por qué simplemente no me respondes?" Le preguntó, volteando su cabeza para verlo una vez más.

"Porque no tengo que contestarte si no quiero." Le contestó, aún manteniendo sus manos en sus hombros, "Pero quiero saber porqué estás actuando de esta manera, así que contéstame!"

La taijiya frunció el entrecejo, luego agitó su cabeza un poco, "No! No voy a contestarte hasta que tu me respondas, Inuyasha! Quisiste decir lo que dijiste? Hubieses dejado que Kagome-chan-"

"No!" Gritó él, finalmente cediendo al cansancio de discutir con ella.

Sango se encogió visiblemente al repentino grito, pero rápidamente recompuso su postura, "No qué? Te hice dos preguntas! No puedes decir simplemente 'no' y esperar que sepa que quieres-"

Y eso fue lo mas lejos que pudo llegar. Los labios de él estaban repentinamente en los suyos , al empujarla hacia él y besarla. Y, antes de que su mente pudiese tener el tiempo para pensar en lo que había pasado, había acabado y el había retrocedido.

La taijiya quedó mirándolo fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos en señal de sorpresa. Miró hacia el suelo por un momento, lentamente levantando una mano y tocando sus labios con sus dedos; mientras intentaba decidir si eso _realmente_ había pasado. Volviendo a mirarlo, parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de deshacerse de la sorpresa. Pero la sorpresa, se dio cuenta, no sería fácil de sacársela de encima tan fácilmente.

"No..." Comenzó Inuyasha con una poco característica despacia voz, sonando como si él mismo estuviese sorprendido por sus propias acciones, "Si hubiese tenido una alternativa, no hubiese dejado que Kagome hiciese eso. Así que, si, quise decir lo que dije sobre no querer que pasara." Con eso, soltó sus hombros, y regresó hacia donde estaban los otros esperando.

Sango se mantuvo en pie donde estaba por un momento más, antes de mirar hacia arriba y parpadear mientras la lluvia le caía en la cara, "Que... acaba de pasar?"

**-En otro lugar-**

Kagome caminaba de un lado a otro impaciente, esperando a que sus dos amigos regresaran. Kirara aún permanecía en su forma grande, solo asegurándose de que ninguno de ellos fueran tras Inuyasha y Sango. Shippou se recostó, acurrucándose en la espalda de Kirara, usando la oportunidad para tomar una pequeña siesta. Y Miroku miraba silenciosamente, pese a que él también estaba preocupado por el paradero de sus dos camaradas.

Cuando Inuyasha regresó tras unos cuantos minutos después, Kagome inmediatamente comenzó a preguntarle cosas, "Inuyasha, donde está Sango-chan? La encontraste? Ustedes dos no comenzaron a pelear de nuevo, verdad?"

Kirara levantó su cabeza y miró con curiosidad al hanyou, gruñendo por lo bajo en sañal de advertencia. Mientras ella se había quedado allí asegurándose, él solo había ido tras su dueña, no le perdonaría si él hubiese hecho algo para lastimar a Sango.

"Esta bien, Kirara." Dijo Inuyasha, mirando al gato-demonio. Luego, volteándose hacia Kagome, continuó, "Si la encontré, y sí ella esta bien. Que creíste que iba a hacer? Jeez..." Eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de pasarla de largo y sentarse cerca de la puerta del cuarto que compartía con Miroku.

Y, luego de unos cuantos minutos más, Sango regresó; una vez más húmeda por la lluvia. Pero, pese a ello, ella estaba... sonriendo? "Siento haber salido corriendo de esa manera." Dijo tranquilamente, tratando de retorcer el agua en su cabello.

"No te preocupes por eso, Sango-chan." Dijo Kagome, sonriendo ligeramente al ver que parecía que habían resuelto lo que fuera que les estaba molestando, "Además, no eres la única que debería estar disculpándose." Agregó, dirigiéndole la mirada a Inuyasha.

"Keh!" dijo el hanyou con molestia, arrugando su nariz, "No me voy a disculpar por nada."

'_Ya volvió a la normalidad.'_ Pensó Sango, con una ligera sonrisa, "No te preocupes Kagome-chan. Él no tiene que decir nada. Ambos dijimos cosas que realmente no quisimos decir."

Inuyasha vio a Sango por un momento, antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirle la mirada a los demás, "Se está haciendo tarde. Si la lluvia para mañana volveremos a la búsqueda de Naraku. Mejor descansen, porque no quiero oírlos quejándose de que no durmieron lo suficiente." Miró hacia donde Sango estaba nuevamente, y luego desapareció hacia su cuarto.

Sango sonrió para si misma. Ella lo había visto en sus ojos cuando Inuyasha la miró; un silencioso 'lo siento' y 'gracias'. Sin darse cuenta suspiró, antes de intercambiar un 'buenas noches' con Miroku, y regresando a su cuarto. Kagome, Kirara y Shippou pronto la siguieron.

Después de eso, el grupo de cazadores de fragmentos rápidamente se estableció en la noche.

-

Fin Cap. 5


	6. Demonios y protección?

Antes que nada quería agradecer a todos quienes leen este finc y espero que sea de su agrado, se que este capítulo se demoró más pero deberán entenderme... pues... de acuerdo no se me ocurre ninguna excusa pero seamos honestos no me demore taaanto y al fin y al cabo aquí esta el nuevo capítulo no? Ustedes me entienden verdad? Verdad? Je je bueno sin mas solo me queda agradecer los reviews de las siguientes personas...

**Silvergun**, **Sayo-Yukishiro**, **Monica**, **Mysao** (¬¬), **Alejandra**, **Yuriko-chan**, **Angel** **Nemesis**, **LizzStar**, **Kitsune** **Kaori**... y a todos los demás que han leído la historia y han dejado algún review, para bien o para mal. Muchas gracias a todos y perdón por no contestarles a cada uno pero van a ser las una de la mañana y yo me levante muuuy temprano hoy día así que ya me está bajando la flojera - gomen pero intentare compensarlo de alguna manera...

Hay una parte en el fin en que aparece un signo así (), esto quiere decir que lo que se menciona tiene una estricta relación con algún acontecimiento de la segunda película de Inuyasha, (recuerdo que este finc esta situado en acontecimientos que ocurren tras el fin de esta película).

-

Este finc pertenece por derecho y creación a **RavensFirefly**. Yo solo actúo como traductora de este, por el gran gusto que le tengo a esta inusual pareja y lo bueno y divertido que es este fanfiction; espero que les guste.

Kagami to Ai

Capítulo Seis

La noche se fue, y la mañana trajo un fresco y soleado comienzo de día. La lluvia se había detenido en algún momento durante la noche, y el aire de la mañana tenía un buen y refrescante aroma. Y, no pasó mucho antes de que el grupo de cazadores de fragmentos estuvieran preparados para partir nuevamente; tras haber agradecido al jefe de la aldea, por supuesto.

Shippou saltaba feliz delante de los demás, salpicando en los charcos creados por la lluvia de la noche anterior. Los ojos del kitsune brillaban con risas mientras pateaba la arena y el agua, antes de mirar hacia atrás a sus compañeros y sonriendo infantilmente. El esperaría a que se acercaran, y luego se adelantaría para encontrar otro charco; aunque el siempre se aseguraba de no alejarse mucho del resto.

Kagome sonrió cálidamente al ver como el niño jugaba. Era reconfortante, pensar que aún que se encontraran en un aparente viaje de nunca-terminar para recolectar los fragmentos de la perla, Shippou aún podía encontrar diversión en la simplicidad de las cosas. Su sonrisa desapareció un poco al dirigir su mirada a Inuyasha. Parecía que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos desde que habían dejado la aldea. Y Sango... la miko volvió su atención hacia Shippou una vez más, pese a que sus pensamientos estaban en la taijiya. Sango estaba callada; lo cual no era _muy_ extraño. Aunque... Kagome si había notado que Sango ocasionalmente suspiraba, sin razón aparente. Y, cuando miraba a su amiga, Sango simplemente le sonreía y movía su cabeza en señal de saludo. Y agregando eso a lo que había pasado hace un par de días atrás, casi parecía que estaba ocurriendo algo entre el hanyou y la taijiya...

Kagome agitó su cabeza, eso era una verdadera _tontería_! Qué _posiblemente_ podría estar pasando entre ellos? Kagome sabía que Sango amaba a Miroku. E Inuyasha aún amaba a Kikyou... pese a cuanto Kagome odiara admitir eso, ella sabía que era la verdad. Entonces, no podría ni _posiblemente_ estar pasando entre Inuyasha y Sango.

Mientras el grupo continuaba en silencio, Kirara repentinamente se detuvo. La gata alzó su nariz y olfateó el aire un par de veces, antes de gruñir; erizando un poco su pelo.

Sango paró de caminar, y miró hacia abajo a su fiel compañera, "Qué es lo que pasa, Kirara?"

La gata-demonio miró a su alrededor cautelosamente, aún gruñendo, pero permaneciendo en su forma normal.

"Aguarden un minuto!" La taijiya llamó a los demás, agarrando la correa de su hiraikotsu, "Hay algo a nuestro alrededor que a Kirara no le agrada."

"Sea lo que sea, ha estado siguiéndonos hace unos momentos." Dijo Inuyasha, parando y mirando hacia atrás a Sango, "Aunque no ha intentado de hacer algún movimiento, así que pienso que estaremos bien. Vamos, deberíamos seguir." Agregó, comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha, antes de poner su mano sobre sus ojos intentando evitar la luz y mirar hacia delante a Shippou, "Shippou-chan, creo que deberías volver con nosotros." La miko miró en todas direcciones, intentando encontrar al kitsune, pero no lograba verlo por ningún sitio, "Shippou-chan? Shippou-chan!"

"Que?" Shippou preguntó curioso, sin saber el hecho de que algo parecía estarlos siguiendo. Mientras los otros se habían detenido momentáneamente, el niño había regresado a su lado; en donde se apresuró al borde de un arroyo que corría junto al camino por el que estaban pasando.

Kagome dejó salir un audible suspiro de alivio al ver a Shippou, "No me asustes de esa manera, Shippou-chan." Le dijo regañándole un poco, antes de sonreír diciendo, "Mantente cerca nuestro por un momento, de acuerdo?"

El pequeño zorro-demonio asintió, y salpicó un poco de la fresca agua en su rostro, "De acuerdo, Kagome."

Justo cuando Shippou comenzó a caminar la pequeña, y un tanto empinada distancia hasta el camino para regresar con el grupo, una siniestra sombra paso por sobre su cabeza. Y, un par de segundos después, un demonio-halcón se lanzó en picada, intentando agarrar al kitsune entre sus garras.

"Shippou, agáchate!" Gritó Sango, al momento en que vio la sombra.

Inmediatamente, Shippou se arrojó al suelo, cubriendo su cabeza con sus patas.

Las muy afiladas garras del halcón cortaron el aire a solo unos centímetros sobre la cabeza de un agachado Shippou, antes de que el demonio volara mas alto hacia el cielo y volviera, preparado para hacer otro intento de atrapar su comida.

Antes de que pudiera, una flecha se disparó a través del aire; aunque falló su objetivo por unos pocos centímetros. Kagome frunció el entrecejo, molesta por haber fallado, preparándose para lanzar otra flecha. "Shippou-chan! Ven para acá!" Le dijo, sin apartar sus ojos del halcón. Quería asegurarse de que el kitsune no fuera un blanco fácil, y la mejor forma de hacer eso, era asegurándose de que estuviera con ellos.

Shippou asintió rápidamente mientras se ponía de pie y se escurría de vuelta con ellos.

Cuando el halcón intento una vez más abalanzarse hacia él, Sango lanzó su hiraikotsu hacia él. La gran arma pasó rápidamente por el aire, conectándose con la ala izquierda del ave.

El demonio-halcón chilló al romperse su vuelo. Revoloteó descuidadamente por un momento, antes de aparentemente recobrar su equilibrio en el aire y volteándose hacia la taijiya. Dejó salir otro chillido abandonando su ataque a Shippou, y lanzándose hacia Sango instantáneamente; quien estaba sin su principal arma.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha vio esto y él alcanzó a Sango antes de que el halcón lo hiciera. La agarró, intentando quitarla del camino, pero, desafortunadamente, el demonio se movió más rápido de lo que él había asumido, y el halcón golpeó directamente a Inuyasha en la espalda con sus garras.

El repentino impacto derribó al hanyou, y debido a que estaba sosteniendo a Sango, ella fue hacia abajo con él. Los dos cayeron, siguiendo cuesta abajo antes de llegar a detenerse en el agua del arroyo. El agua en donde terminaron era de unos cuantos centímetros de profundidad, pero aun así estaba _muy_ fría.

En el momento en que Sango e Inuyasha estaban abajo, Miroku liberó su kazaana; asegurándose de que el halcón no los molestara nuevamente. Mientras que envolvía el rosario en su brazo una vez más, sellando la maldición, miró hacia donde sus dos compañeros habían caído.

Una vez que el kazaana estuvo sellada nuevamente, Kagome corrió hacia el borde del camino, esperando a que sus amigos estuvieran bien.

Sango quiso hacer una mueca de dolor, pero en vez de eso, ahogó un grito al golpear el agua. "Qué es lo que _pasa_... contigo y el agua?" Preguntó, después de recuperar su aliento nuevamente ya que se había quedado sin este cuando Inuyasha terminó sobre ella.

"Si, no hay porque, Sango." Dijo sarcásticamente Inuyasha levantándose a si mismo, "Sabes, se supone que tienes que _agradecerle_ a alguien cuando te salva." Contestó, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a pararse.

La taijiya se sentó, mirando a Inuyasha, luego mirando a su mano extendida. De veras, qué era lo que _pasaba_ con él y el agua? Primero había quedado atrapada bajo la lluvia porque había estado pensando sobre él. Luego había salido corriendo hacia la lluvia para intentar alejarse de él. Y ahora, ambos habían caído al agua tras haberla salvado del demonio-halcón. Agitó ligeramente su cabeza; no podía molestarse con él aunque quisiera. "Gracias, Inuyasha." Le dijo, sonriendo un poco extendiendo su mano y tomando la de él.

El hanyou resopló mientras fácilmente la levantaba, "Como que pierde el significado después de que alguien te dice que lo digas." Le dijo, girando su mirada.

"Realmente tengo que decir gracias para que sepas que te _estoy_ agradecida, Inuyasha?" Preguntó.

Él cruzó sus brazos y miró hacia el lado, "Supongo... que no." Masculló, dirigiendo de vuelta su mirada a la exterminadora.

"Entonces no suenes tan ofendido si no lo estás." Contestó ella, dándole golpecitos en la espalda un poco. Aunque su sonrisa lentamente se desvaneció mientras lo hacía. Podía sentir que la espalda del haori de Inuyasha estaba desgarrado, y mirando su mano de nuevo, vio sangre, "Inuyasha, tu espalda!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha miró por sobre su hombro, intentando ver de que estaba hablando. Viendo de vuelta a Sango, se dio cuenta de que su mano tenía sangre. "Ah, tomará mucho mas que un par de rasguños para librarse de mí." Dijo, sonriendo con arrogancia.

Sango frunció el entrecejo un poco, juntando sus cejas con preocupación, "Esto parece peor que un simple rasguño, Inuyasha... Tal vez deberíamos descansar por un momento, para que alguien revisara tu espalda."

"Keh, no soy un niño, sabes. Estoy bien, y no necesitamos detenernos solamente porque ese maldito pájaro me hizo sangrar un poco." Contestó, volteándose hacia el camino nuevamente.

"Mou, Inuyasha, no empieces a pelear con Sango-chan de nuevo." Dijo Kagome, agarrando su manga y agachándolo para que quedase sentado, "Sango-chan tiene razón, esto no es solo un rasguño. A demás, podríamos tomar un pequeño receso tras ese demonio que nos atacó."

Inuyasha, por otro lado, solo resopló.

**-Un pequeño momento después-**

Sango, ahora vistiendo su traje de exterminadora ya que su kimono necesitaba secarse, se frotaba un poco su hombro, antes de mover su brazo en un movimiento circular. Hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor, y luego frotó su hombro un poco más. _'Parece que me herí peor de lo que pensaba...'_ Cuando había caído en el agua, su hombro había golpeado una roca afilada; pero eso era mejor de lo que _podría_ haberle pasado. Su mirada se posó en Inuyasha y Kagome por un momento. Inuyasha había recibido la mayor fuerza del ataque; lo había recibido para salvarla. Una hombro herido era mejor que la muerte. Y, por sus problemas, el hanyou había sido arañado bastante mal. Kagome estaba envolviendo vendas alrededor de su pecho, cubriendo las heridas de su espalda. Y, Sango no podía evitar sentirse un tanto celosa de ella. Ella rápidamente agitó su cabeza, pese a que su mirada seguía en el hanyou y la miko, _'Kagome-chan es la mejor cuando se trata de medicinas del futuro... es mejor para Inuyasha si ella hace esto... A demás... a demás, Inuyasha habría hecho la misma cosa por cualquiera de nosotros... Y... él ni siquiera ha tratado de hablar conmigo respecto a ese beso. Así que... tal vez solo fue una cosa por la conmoción del momento, o algo así... Tal vez no significó nada en absoluto. Ya no debería estar celosa de Kagome-chan...'_ Suspiró, sintiendo caer su corazón, mientras miraba hacia el suelo. Cuando finalmente alzó su mirada nuevamente, sus ojos se encontraron con unos dorados, y su corazón se agitó, al parecer desvaneciendo toda desesperación. La mirada que le estaba dirigiendo... era... era casi como una mirada de disculpa. Podría él... él realmente... era posible que el se sintiera de la misma manera en que ella se sentía por él? Ese solo pensamiento la hizo sonreír un poco. E Inuyasha, ella vio, le devolvió la sonrisa con una de las suyas; era solo una ligera, apenas reconocible, pero estaba allí.

De repente, Sango sintió una mano en su hombro y se sacudió un poco volteándose para ver quien la había sobresaltado. "Houshi-sama, no haga eso!" Dijo acusadoramente, recuperándose antes de que lo atacara puramente por la sorpresa.

"Perdóname, Sango." Le contestó el monje, alzando un poco sus brazos, preparado para defenderse. Pero, al verla relajarse de nuevo, el hizo lo mismo, "No fue mi intención asustarte. Te encuentras bien? Ese demonio no te hirió, o si?"

La taijiya agitó su cabeza ligeramente; contenta de sacar su mente de Inuyasha por un momento. No estaba segura si quería ser sorprendida sonriéndole a Inuyasha, y estaba segura que Inuyasha _no_ apreciaría ser sorprendido sonriéndole a ella. Por lo menos... no hasta que hubiesen resuelto como y qué decirle al resto... "Mi hombro está un poco adolorido, Houshi-sama, pero Inuyasha fue quien recibió peor el golpe. Si no hubiese sido por él, estaría herida peor."

Miroku asintió, mirando hacia el hanyou, quien aún estaba siendo 'parchado', luego se dio la vuelta hacia Sango sonriendo, "Lo se. Pero solo quería asegurarme de que no estuvieses herida, Sango."

Sango sonrió un poco, "Gracias, Houshi-sama-" Estaba preparada para decir algo más, pero antes de que pudiera, unos brazos la envolvieron y se encontró a si misma en un abrazo que el monje le había dado.

En el momento la exterminadora estaba aturdida en el silencio, un gruñido se percibió en el aire. Desde donde estaba sentado en el suelo, Inuyasha gruñó cuando Inuyasha abrazó a Sango. No se había dado cuenta de que lo había hecho, hasta que se había oído. Pero algo había despertado en su interior cuando vio al monje darle un abrazo; un sentido exagerado de protección.

Pero por suerte, o quizás mala suerte, dependiendo de cómo lo veas, el gruñó mientras Kagome le aplicaba algo de crema medicinal a una de sus muchas marcas de garras en su espalda. Así que, la miko había atribuido su gruñido a la sensación punzante, "Ya, ya, Inuyasha, no duele tanto." Dijo, sonriendo al ver a Miroku y Sango.

Sango, aún estando de espaldas al hanyou, inmediatamente supo la verdadera razón por la que Inuyasha había gruñido, y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de miedo por Miroku. La única vez que Inuyasha gruñó fue por que estaban en una batalla, pero aquí... "H-Houshi-sama, déjeme ir!" Dijo ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por empujarlo.

Miroku, sin embargo, no le permitía alejarse, "Solo estoy contento de que estés bien. Estaba preocupado por ti."

"Se preocupa demasiado!" Le contestó, intentando empujarlo lejos de ella.

"Como puedo evitar no preocuparme?" Contestó Miroku, sonriendo inocentemente, pese a que mientras hablaba su mano comenzaba a descender lentamente...

Sango dejo salir un sonido, el cual solo podía ser descrito como un rechinido, (como a lo que suenan esas venitas rojas que se le ponen cuando se enoja... -) "Houshi-sama!" Finalmente se libró de su abrazo, y quiso darle una cachetada. Su mano, por otro lado, solo se encontró con aire. Ella abrió sus ojos, y miró hacia donde estaba Miroku parado segundos atrás, solo para ver a Inuyasha en frente de ella.

Al momento en que se había dado cuenta de la mano de Miroku vagando hacia donde no debía, Inuyasha había saltado, sorprendiendo a ambos Kagome y Miroku. El monje lo había visto venir e instantáneamente dejo ir a la taijiya y se movió hacia atrás.

Inuyasha permaneció en donde estaba, dándole una mirada asesina al sobresaltado monje, todos quedaron en silencio. Incluso Shippou, quien había estado jugando con Kirara, se había detenido y volteado curioso hacia la escena que se estaba desarrollando.

Finalmente, Inuyasha rompió el silencio caminado mas cerca de Miroku, sosteniendo el frente de su ropa, "Si te _vuelvo_ a ver haciendo algo como eso de nuevo..." prácticamente dijo entre dientes, "Yo personalmente me asegurare de que _nunca_ tengas que preocuparte por tus 'manos curiosas' nunca más." Acercó mas al monje; gruñendo su siguiente palabra, "_Entendido?_"

"H-hai, Inuyasha! Por supuesto!" Contestó Miroku, girando un poco su cabeza hacia el lado, dándole una mirada suplicante a Kagome. Aunque el hanyou era conocido por sus líneas de celos, Miroku nunca lo había visto haciéndolo por Sango antes. E Inuyasha nunca lo había tratado físicamente de esta manera tampoco...

"Inuyasha..." Comenzó suavemente Kagome, poniéndose de pie, "Esta bien... Miroku-sama no quiso decir nada. El estaba... solo estaba contento de que Sango-chan no estuviera herida."

"Puedo pensar en mejores maneras de demostrarlo." Contestó Inuyasha, sin soltar al monje.

"Está... está bien, Inuyasha. Houshi-sama solo estaba... está bien. Solo, déjalo." Dijo Sango, no muy segura de que hacer en la situación ocurrente. No había pensado de que él reaccionaría de esta manera, y, tampoco apreciaba que Miroku la manoseara, tampoco quería que Inuyasha lo hiriera.

Inuyasha fue soltando el agarre en sus ropas de a poco, "No está bien. Y será mejor de que o pase de nuevo." Con eso, dejo ir la tela completamente y se volteó hacia Sango. Y, sin otra palabra, la tomo por la muñeca y la llevó lejos de donde se encontraban los demás.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de vista, Miroku dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, "Buda me ha sonreído hoy..." Dijo, sin un poco de sarcasmo en su voz.

Kagome miró en dirección hacia donde se habían ido, hacia Miroku, "Estoy segura de que Inuyasha no te habría herido realmente, Miroku-sama. Pero..." Se volteó hacia la línea de árboles, frunciendo el entrecejo ligeramente, "Por qué reaccionó de esa manera?"

En otro lugar, Inuyasha se detuvo y se volteó hacia Sango, "Estas bien?"

Sango parpadeó, pero lentamente asintió, "Por supuesto que lo estoy, Inuyasha. Houshi-sama no me atacó ni nada... pero... por qué hiciste eso?"

El hanyou dejó ir el agarre de su muñeca y miró hacía el lado; igual a como hacía siempre que estuviera avergonzado sobre algo, "Bueno... No se porque. Acaso _querías_ que Miroku te manoseara o algo?"

"Eh? C-claro que no!" Le contestó, "Solo quiero saber porque lo amenazaste de esa manera... Tu... nunca habías hecho eso antes..."

'Nunca había sentido como si lo hiciera antes.' Pensó, mirando a Sango nuevamente, "Bueno yo... yo solo.." Él miró hacia otro lado nuevamente, "Nunca tampoco lo había visto hacer eso después de que yo te haya besado antes..." 

"Entonces..." La taijiya parpadeó, luego una sonrisa lentamente se extendió en su rostro, "Estás celoso!"

"N-no lo estoy!" Contestó, agitando su cabeza ligeramente, "Yo solo... solo estaba intentando _protegerte_!"

Ella retrocedió un paso, sorprendida, "Protegerme? De Houshi-sama? Por qué intentabas protegerme? Admítelo, estabas celoso!"

"_No_ estoy celoso!" Dijo, acercándose a ella, "Intentaba protegerte porque eso fue lo que sentí! Y porque yo... porque..."

"Porque... qué?" Le preguntó, ya que él no había respondido en el momento. Ella sonrió interiormente, dándose cuenta de cuan familiar le parecía esta conversación. Aunque, ahora era él quien contestaba con respuestas vacilantes y no ella.

Él estaba una vez más callado, antes de comenzar a hablar nuevamente, "Porque... No lo sé, Sango. Esa es la verdad. Solo ver a Miroku abrazarte - _tocándote_ de esa manera... me... estaba enojado. Mis instintos de demonio..." Se detuvo y miró su mano, antes de volverla un puño alzando su cabeza nuevamente hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sango, "Estaba listo para pelear por ti."

"Pelear por mi?" Preguntó la taijiya, insegura de haberlo oído correctamente, "Estabas... entonces... ese beso... realmente quiso decir algo?"

El hanyou asintió lentamente, "Pues claro que si, Sango..."

Sango sonrió y se acercó más a él, envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro, "Estoy contenta..."

Él simplemente sonrió un poco, lentamente poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella también; devolviéndole el abrazo. Si fuese alguien más, probablemente él se hubiera sonrojado. Pero con Sango... se sentía... natural. Inuyasha no estaba seguro de por cuanto tiempo se habían quedado de esa manera, pero Sango parecía separarse de él muy pronto. Aunque él mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, asegurándose de que no se pudiera alejar completamente de él. Cuando ella lo miró de nuevo, él se dio cuenta de que se estaba sonrojando, y alzó una ceja, _'En que está pensando?'_

"Inuyasha?" Preguntó ella tímidamente, casi vacilante. La taijiya paró por unos cuantos segundos, intentando reunir todo su coraje para preguntarle lo que quería preguntar. "Podrías... pues... puedo..." Se detuvo por un momento, mordiéndose el labio inferior en nerviosismo. "Puedo... besarte?" Preguntó finalmente, hablando silenciosamente.

Tan silenciosamente, de hecho, que si el no hubiese sido un perro-hanyou, Inuyasha probablemente no la hubiese oído. Él parpadeó y tartamudeó algo, antes de ponerse en orden y despejar su garganta, "Por qué... estás preguntando?"

"Bueno.. tu me besaste, pero yo no tuve la oportunidad de devolverte el beso." Contestó suavemente, aunque era mas audible que lo que había dicho antes, "Y, una de las cosas que le dijiste a Kagome-chan era que ella no debió besarte sin preguntártelo (). Así que... te lo estoy preguntando, Inuyasha, puedo besarte?"

Él sonrió un poco, _'Ella realmente recuerda todo lo que digo?'_ Se rió entre dientes antes de contestarle con, "Seguro, Sango."

Ella sonrió, y se sonrojo aún más. Se había querido asegurar de que no la acusara de hacer algo sin que él se lo dijera. Pero... había dicho que podía... así que... La taijiya se apoyó en los dedos de sus pies, y dudó solo un segundo, antes de presionar sus labios con los de él. Era algo que había anhelado hacer desde que él la había besado primero... ella apenas podía creer que finalmente le estaba devolviendo el beso que él le había dado solo hace un día atrás.

El hanyou sonrió internamente ante la timidez de ella. Era una feroz luchadora en el campo de batalla; pero aquí, en un distinto tipo campo, uno podría decir, que era tímida... vergonzosa... inexperta.

Pero eso no importaba. No, todo lo que importaba ahora era de que ella estaba allí, con él, _besándolo_. Y, dejando todos los demás pensamientos aparte, dejó que sus propios labios se movieran contra los de ella; besándola de vuelta.

Parecía que habían pasado solo unos segundos cuando un sonido los forzó a separarse; el sonido de una ramita rompiéndose.

Inuyasha se volteó, poniéndose en frente de Sango. Herido o no, él la defendería si eso era lo necesario.

-

Fin Cap.6 

Una última cosita... solo quiero informarles (y si es que les interesa) que a lo mejor de aquí en adelante los capítulos se demoren un poquito más ya que el 1 de marzo (es decir en 3 días..) entro al colegio ToT así que espero su comprensión... aunque seguramente le de mas importancia a esto que a las tareas... pero en fin. Era solo por precaución... ah si! Otra cosa mas, siento que es mi deber decirles que ya quedan poquitos capítulos en la historia y más adelante tendré que darles una horrible noticia T-T pero eso será más adelante y los dejo con el misterio... mua ja aja ja ja

Bueno pos Banzai! Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo...


	7. Sorpresas, complementos y tensión

Lo primero es lo primero: **siento mucho el retraso!** A pesar de que me han dicho por estos lados de que no me demore tanto como yo digo, yo sé que me atrase más de lo acostumbrado así que realmente lo siento por eso...

También quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que me mandaron un review, no saben lo mucho que me alegran - un gran saludo a todos quienes leen esta historia, en especial a: **Silvergun**, **Kitsuni Kaori**, **Alejandra**, **Sango2005**, **Angel Nemesis**, **sesskag4ever**, **Monica** y a **Lizzstar**. Muchas gracias por dejar su opinión.

Y ahora el capítulo...

Este finc pertenece por derecho y creación a **RavensFirefly**. Yo solo actúo como traductora de este, por el gran gusto que le tengo a esta inusual pareja y lo bueno y divertido que es este fanfiction; espero que les guste.

Kagami to Ai

Capítulo Siete

Kirara parpadeó un par de veces, mirando fijamente y curiosa a los dos guerreros con sus rojos ojos. Cuando había partido tras su dueña e Inuyasha, no había esperado encontrarse con.. _eso_!

Sango no pudo evitar sino reírse al devolverle la mirada a su mascota, "Es solo Kirara."

Inuyasha miro de vuelta a Sango, antes de dirigir su mirada a Kirara, "Kirara..." El tosió un par de veces de manera avergonzada, y nuevamente miró a Sango, "_Siempre_ tiene que seguirte a todos lados?"

"Bueno, por la manera en que actuaste, pienso que solo estaba preocupada, Inuyasha." Le contestó, riéndose una vez más.

"Hnnn..." El hanyou paso su mano contra sus ojos, tratando de quitarse de encima la sorpresa de haber visto a Kirara. Claramente, estaba avergonzado, y temía pensar de cuanto más avergonzado estaría si hubiese sido Kagome o Miroku... "Y dices que Miroku se preocupa demasiado..."

Las orejas de Kirara se movieron suavemente al sentarse, viéndose como si fuera culpable de haber cometido un horrible crimen, "Mew..." Maulló calladamente, dirigiendo la vista al suelo.

Inuyasha curioso alzó una ceja, mirado a Kirara, "Que le pasa, Sango?"

La taijiya sonrió, poniendo una mano en su hombro, "Creo que heriste sus sentimientos. Pero..." Su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente, deslizando sus dedos por su espalda, "Deberíamos regresar con Kagome-chan y Houshi-sama... Kagome-chan no alcanzó a terminar de curar tus heridas, pienso que deberías dejarla terminar..."

Mirando por sobre su hombro y dirigió su vista hacia ella y asintió cortamente, "Si tu lo dices." Dijo calladamente. Luego mirando hacia abajo, continuó lentamente, "Pero... podrías terminar tú por ella?"

"Yo?" Sango preguntó, parpadeando un par de veces, "Digo, claro que puedo. Si es eso lo que realmente quieres, Inuyasha." Agregó rápidamente.

Él asintió nuevamente, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, "Gracias."

Ella sonrió y asintió levemente también, antes de volver la mirada hacia donde su felina compañera seguía sentada, "Creo que debemos dejarle saber a Kirara que no estamos molestos con ella."

El hanyou se burló, "Keh, debería saber que no estamos molestos. Pero, en primer lugar ella tampoco debería andar espiando."

Kirara miró hacia arriba, aún con sus orejas hacia abajo, y lentamente caminó hacia los dos. "Mew." Maulló ella suavemente, antes de frotarse contra la pierna de Inuyasha y mirar hacia arriba a su cara.

Nuevamente Inuyasha alzó una ceja ante las acciones de Kirara, "Sango? Que... está haciendo?"

La taijiya hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no volver a reír mientras se agachaba y tomaba en brazos a la gatita, "Que crees que está haciendo? Te está dejando saber que lo siente. Ne, Kirara?"

La gata-demonio maulló y miró hacia Inuyasha, antes de escabullirse de los brazos de su dueña y a cambio de eso sentarse en su hombro. Allí, maulló nuevamente y lamió la mejilla de Sango.

"Ya, ya, Kirara. Está bien, no estamos enojados." Sango sonrió y miró a Inuyasha de nuevo, "No es así?"

"Si, si, lo que digas." Le contestó. Luego, dirigiéndose de vuelta hacia donde los demás se encontraban, continuó, "Démonos prisa entonces. No quiero que _todos_ vengan para acá."

Ella asintió y caminó a su lado, antes de abrazar su brazo con el suyo, "Sabes, no tienes que actuar tan rudo todo el tiempo."

Él la miró, antes de dirigir la vista hacia un lado, "Que quieres decir con 'actuar' Yo no actúo."

"Ah... lo siento." Dijo ella, sonriendo. Aún cuando él no le estaba dando la cara, ella podía detectar el ligero rubor en su cara, "No quise decir nada con eso... Inu-chan." Agregó, solo para ver cuál sería su respuesta.

El hanyou se tropezó, y probablemente se hubiese caído si el brazo de Sango no hubiese estado alrededor del suyo. Él la miró, con una expresión de total sorpresa y con un rojo oscuro cubriendo su rostro. Luego, abruptamente miró hacia un lado nuevamente, "K-keh... espero que no empieces a llamarme así todo el tiempo."

"No lo haré." Contestó ella simplemente, mirando hacia el frente, "Solo quería ver como reaccionarías."

El finalmente miró hacia el frente también, eligiendo permanecer en silencio, Aunque, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que le ganara la curiosidad, "...Y? Como reaccione?"

"Me imaginé que lo pasarías de largo más fácil de cómo lo hiciste. Pero..." Lo miró directo a la cara antes de agregar, "Te ves muy lindo cuando te sonrojas." Terminó ella, sonrojándose un poco también.

"Si... tu lo dices." Fue su única respuesta. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir elogios, o dándolos por el caso. Así que, se sintió de alguna manera aliviado cuando Sango dejó aquello.

**-De vuelta con los otros-**

Kagome caminaba de un lado a otro en frente de Miroku, "Que es lo que pasa con Inuyasha últimamente? Él y Sango-chan ambos han estado actuando extraño últimamente." Se detuvo por un momento, mirando en dirección en que Inuyasha y Sango se habían ido, "Quizás hay algo..." La miko agitó su cabeza furiosamente, "No! _No_, no lo hay! El estrés por todo lo que hemos pasado a sido duro... Pero, eso no quiere decir que Inuyasha pueda actuar así!"

"Kagome-sama, estoy seguro de que todo será explicado lo antes posible." Dijo Miroku, tratando de calmar a Kagome, aunque él mismo se encontraba aún un tanto nervioso por su experiencia con el temperamental hanyou.

"Aún si nos dice el porqué de sus acciones, no tiene derecho a tratarlo de esa manera, Miroku-sama." Le contestó, sentándose al lado del monje cruzando sus brazos, "En cuanto lleguen de vuelta, será 'Inuyasha, _osuwari_'!"

"Guah!"

"Inuyasha!"

Ambos, Miroku y Kagome miraron con sorpresa a sus dos compañeros. Inuyasha estaba, por supuesto, estampado cara contra el suelo. Y, Sango estaba arrodillada a su lado, asegurándose de que el 'sentado' que había recibido, no le había reabierto ninguna de sus anteriores heridas. El hanyou por poco la había llevado al suelo con él, pero, afortunadamente, había quitado su brazo del de él unos pocos segundos antes de que ocurriera.

"Que diablos fue lo que hice!" Preguntó Inuyasha, irritado.

Kagome se rió de manera nerviosa, "Inuyasha, lo siento, no sabía que tu estabasmou, espera un minuto! Tu sabes lo que hiciste. Tienes que disculparte con Miroku-sama!"

"Keh!" Contestó Inuyasha, sentándose esta vez por si mismo, "No me voy a disculpar con nadie."

"Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de haberlo tratado de esa manera!" Dijo Kagome.

Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo, separando su atención de Kagome, y dirigiéndola hacia Miroku, "Bueno pues él debería aprender a mantener sus manos guardadas."

"Te lo aseguro, Inuyasha, que no ocurrirá nuevamente." Contestó Miroku firmemente, mirando a Inuyasha de cerca.

El hanyou estudió la cara de Miroku por un momento, "Mas te vale que no." Dijo con un gruñido muy bajo acentuando su punto.

"Inuyasha..." Comenzó suavemente Sango poniendo su mano en su hombro gentilmente."No hay ninguna necesidad de comenzar nada de nuevo, de acuerdo?"

Ante su toque, su gruñido se detuvo, aunque mantuvo su vista en el monje. Al terminar ella de hablar, el la miró y asintió levemente.

La taijiya le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, luego miró a Kagome, "Kagome-chan, podrías darme algunos de esos vendajes? Temo que Inuyasha se fue antes de que pudieras terminar de ponérselos."

Kagome observó a los dos por un momento, dudando. Cómo podían cambiar el tema tan fácilmente? Y que es lo que había sucedido cuando ambos se fueron? Sin embargo, cuando ella le dio a Miroku una mirada interrogativa, él solo asintió, así que empezó a buscar en su mochila más vendas, "Yo terminaré de ponérselas."

"Kagome-chan"

"Quiero que sea Sango quien lo haga." Dijo directamente Inuyasha, antes de que Sango tuviese la oportunidad de terminar lo que quería decir.

Sango miró a Inuyasha con leve sorpresa. Ella no había esperado que fuese tan... franco sobre eso, pero al mismo tiempo, la hizo sentir feliz, en cierto modo.

Kagome miró al hanyou también, solo que ella tenía herida mirada escrita en su cara. Ella era siempre la que se encargaba de las heridas de Inuyasha. Bueno... excepto por aquellas veces en que se enojaba con él por ver a Kikyou; entonces era Miroku quien lo hacía. Pero ahora Sango? La miko se volteó hacia su mochila y movió hacia un lado unas cuantas cosas, tratando de alcanzar los vendajes como al mismo tiempo intentaba de controlar los sentimientos que estaban aumentando en su interior, "Dije que yo lo terminaría."

"Y _yo_ dije que quería que Sango lo hiciera." Contestó firmemente Inuyasha, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por controlar su temperamento. La mano de Sango sobre su hombro era la única cosa que lo detenía de saltar y agarrar él mismo los vendajes de la mochila de Kagome.

La mano de Kagome se cerró alrededor del pequeño rollo de vendas, aunque mantuvo su vista en la mochila, "Por qué?"

Él tomo una bocanada de aire, realmente ella no estaba facilitando las cosas... "Solo porque sí. Ahora vas a dejarnos tomar las vendas, o vamos a tener que ir todo el camino de vuelta hasta donde se encuentra la anciana Kaede?"

La miko agitó su cabeza, y le entregó las vendas a Sango, aunque no dirigió su vista a su amiga, "Toma."

Sango las tomó y miró a Kagome, "Gracias, Kagome-chan."

Kagome se puso de pie silenciosamente, aún sin mirara a Inuyasha o a Sango, "Estaré por allá si alguien me necesita." Dijo calladamente, antes de caminar un poco de distancia separada del grupo y volviéndose a sentar. Aunque ella se encontraba segura al estar a la vista de los demás.

Sango miró a los vendajes en sus manos y suspiró calladamente, antes de comenzar a cubrir las heridas en la espalda de Inuyasha que Kagome había dejado pasar antes.

"Va a estar bien, Sango." Dijo Inuyasha, notando el dejo de tristeza en su suspiro, "No te preocupes."

La taijiya asintió lentamente, "Lo sé..." La última cosa que ella quería hacer, era herir a su mejor amiga, pero parecía que eso ya había pasado...

"Tal vez deberías ir a hablar con Kagome-sama, Inuyasha." Sugirió Miroku, mirando hacia donde Kagome se encontraba, y luego a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo, "No cuando ella está en uno de _esos_ ánimos. No podría alcanzar a decir ni una palabra antes de que ella me 'sentara'."

El monje volvió la mirada hacia Sango en continuación, "Que tal tú, Sango?"

Sango agitó su cabeza, aunque sus ojos aún permanecían enfocados en su trabajo, "Probablemente soy la última persona a quien ella quiera ver en este momento, Houshi-sama."

Miroku pensó por un momento, luego se puso de pie, "En ese caso, supongo que yo debería darle un intento." Con eso, se dirigió hacia donde Kagome se encontraba.

Sango suspiró una vez más, y terminó de atender las heridas de Inuyasha, "Nos odian." Dijo calladamente, apoyando su cabeza en la parte de atrás del hombro de Inuyasha, "Y ni siquiera saben todo lo que está ocurriendo..."

"Va a estar bien, Sango." Contestó el hanyou tranquilamente, "Ellos no nos odian. Creo que solo asusté a Miroku. Y Kagome solo está molesta porque..."

"Porque te ama." Dijo, terminando la oración que el había comenzado, "Y ella piensa que tu le correspondes también."

Él asintió un poco, "Lo se."

"Inuyasha?" Preguntó lentamente la taijiya, casi con indecisión, "_Tú_ amas a Kagome-chan?"

"Qué?" Preguntó él, claramente sorprendido, intentando mirarla. Pero, dada la manera que ella estaba apoyada contra él, no podía realmente verla, "Sango, que clase de pregunta es esa?"

"No lo se..." Contestó calladamente, su voz temblando un poco.

Inuyasha se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, y luego, "No, Sango, no la amo." Miró hacia el frente, comenzó a hablar nuevamente, esta vez bajando la voz para que nadie pudiese oírlo, "Hubo... un tiempo, en que pensé que podría. Pero mientras el tiempo pasaba, me di cuenta de que cada vez que miraba a Kagome, era como ver a Kikyou de nuevo. A causa de eso, nunca pude realmente... interesarme por ella. Considero a Kagome una amigauna amiga cercana, pero solo una amiga."

Sango asintió ligeramente, "Lo siento, Inuyasha, no quise cuestionarte... solo estaba..." Agitó su cabeza, "Lo lamento... pero... a quien ves cuando me miras?"

"Huh?" Nuevamente, su pregunta lo sorprendió, y de nuevo, se mantuvo en silencio por un momento. Su voz permaneció en el mismo tono bajo, y finalmente contestó, "Veo... a una fantástica luchadora; a una persona que puede mirar sin miedo alguno a cualquier ser humano, demonio, o mitad bestia a los ojos y no retroceder... Veo a alguien que no se detendría ante nada por proteger y ayudar a las personas cercanas a ella..." Volvió a bajar su voz, esta vez a un susurro, "Veo a alguien que, a pesar de tener cicatrices emocionales como también sicológicas, aún puede verse... hermosa." Se detuvo por un momento. Su cara se sentía calurosa, y él sabía que se estaba sonrojando, y estaba contento de que Sango estuviera tras él, así que no podía verlo, "Te veo a ti... Sango."

"Inuyasha..." Dijo calladamente, sintinedo que el sonrojo aumentaba en su rostro nuevamente. Y, tras eso, parecía no poder articular palabra alguna. Así, en lugar de eso, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él; dándole un abrazo por la espalda.

El solo sonrió, y dejó unas de sus manos descansar sobre una de ella.

Fin Cap.7 

Awww no les parece un final tiernísimo? - De acuerdo por ahora eso es todo, espero no demorarme tanto en el próximo... -.- Les agradecería mucho que dejaran su opinión ya que eso levanta mucho los ánimos de esta humilde servidora. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	8. Descubrimientos, lobos, y asentamientos

Lamento mucho la demora, pero ha sido un mes bastante movido con tantas pruebas y trabajos en el colegio, por lo que agradezco mucho su paciencia y por supuesto todos sus reviews.

**Afroditacoral**, **Angel** **Nemesis**, **Alejandra**, **LizzStar**, **Sango-chan**, **shinka**, **Catalunya**, **Saya Asakura**.

Y **Ezequielhl**: yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor, muchas gracias.

Hay una parte en el fin en que aparece un signo así (/), esto quiere decir que lo que se menciona tiene una estricta relación con algún acontecimiento de la segunda película de Inuyasha, (recuerdo que este finc esta situado en acontecimientos que ocurren tras el fin de esta película).

Este finc pertenece por derecho y creación a **RavensFirefly**. Yo solo actúo como traductora de este, por el gran gusto que le tengo a esta inusual pareja y lo bueno y divertido que es este fanfiction; espero que les guste.

Kagami to Ai

Capítulo Ocho

Le había tomado un buen tiempo; veinte o más minutos, para ser exactos, pero Miroku finalmente había convencido a Kagome de regresar junto a los otros. Con un pesado suspiro, Kagome se puso de pie y siguió al monje de regreso.

Shippou se había quedado dormido, enroscado junto a la mochila de la chica. Y es que, después de ser casi comido por un hambriento demonio-halcón, el kitsune merecía una siesta. Pero, el no era el único que se había quedado dormido. Nop, Sango también se encontraba soñando; con sus brazos aún envueltos alrededor de la cintura de Inuyasha, y su cabeza aún recargada en la parte de atrás de su hombro. Kagome se sintió como si quisiera gritar cuando los vio. De hecho, abrió su boca para hacerlo, cuando Inuyasha miró hacia arriba.

"No lo hagas." Fue la única cosa que el hanyou dijo. No había sido una petición, o una solicitud; había sido una declaración. Y, pese a que había sido una sola palabra, su expresión, tono de voz, y la mirada en sus ojos le dijo a Kagome todo lo que necesitaba saber.

La vista de Kagome se volvió borrosa.Quería llorar; no porque él había elegido a alguien más que a ella... no porque le había dicho una cosa hiriente o indiferente... sinoporque se dio cuenta de algo... Se dio cuenta de que él nunca la había visto de esa manera. Cuando fuera que habían estado juntos y alguien se topaba enfrente de ellos, él se avergonzaba; desparramaba todo tipo deexcusas ylo negabaun sin fin de veces. Pero aquí estaba ella, topándose enfrente de Inuyasha y Sango juntos, e Inuyasha no se encontraba ni lo más mínimo de avergonzado. Si él, alguien quien nunca hablaba sobre sus sentimientos, actuaba como si Sango solo estuviese sentada junto a él en lugar de queesta se encontraba recargada en élasí como tambiénabrazándolo,significaba acasoeso que él se interesaba_tanto_así por ella? Estaba tan a gusto con Sango que no importaba quien los viera?

La colegiala asintió lentamente, unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, "De acuerdo... Inuyasha." Dijo calladamente, y algo temblorosa. Ella aún se interesaba por Inuyasha, nada cambiaría eso, pero si esto era lo que él quería... Restregando sus ojos en un intento de dejar de llorar, se volteó y se sentó junto a su mochila, cerca de donde Shippou estaba durmiendo. Sin otra palabra, sacó un libro de su bolso y lo abrió, aunque era evidente que ninguna de las palabras queleería lograrían quedarse en su cabeza.

Inuyasha asintió silenciosamente en agradecimiento, y no paso mucho antes de que el grupo quedara en silencio. Era extraño, se dio cuenta Inuyasha... él había pensado que se avergonzaría cuando Kagome y Miroku vieran la manera en que él y Sango estaban sentados. Con la manera en que se había sentido cuando Kirara los había visto, estaba seguro él estaría más avergonzado si sus dos compañeros los hubiesen visto. Pero, sorprendentemente, cuando él había los había visto observándolo, no le preocupo. No importaba lo que ellos pensaban. No importaba lo que hicieran. Todo lo que importaba era que el se encontraba en donde pertenecía. Y, por el momento, el se sentía que pertenecía allí, con Sango. El hanyou no estaba muy seguro del porque Kirara viéndolos le había causado mayor incomodidad, que cuando Kagome y Miroku los vieron. La única explicación razonable en la que él podía pensar, era porque el no estaba seguro en como Kirara reaccionaría. Él tenía una muy buena idea en como Kagome reaccionaría cuando se enterara; podía suponerlo por comoactuaba cada vez que Kikyou estaba involucrada en algo. Y Miroku... Inuyasha no estaba totalmente seguro en como él respondería, pero sabía que el monje no haría nada _muy_ drástico. Shippou... el kitsune era muy joven como para entender este tipo de cosas.

Pero Kirara... nadie era más cercano a Sango como ella. Así que, en cierto modo, Inuyasha casi había temido que la gata-demonio de alguna manera... desaprobara que él estuviera con su dueña. Pero, no se había dado cuenta hasta hace solo unos momentos antes, que Kirara había estado juntándolos desde el principio. Ella había estado molestándolo aquella mañana cuando ambos habían comenzado a discutir. Ella había conseguido que Sango volviera a salir para que pudieran hablar aquel mismo día. La gata-demonio hasta habría idolo maslejos como fuera posible para que los demás no pudieran seguirlos aquella vez que él había ido tras Sango cuando salió corriendo, adentrándose en la lluvia. Inuyasha sonrió a si mismo, no, él no tenía que preocuparse más por Kirara.

Kagome suspiro tras unos pocos minutos, y volvió a ubicar el libro en su mochila; no había ningún caso en tratar de leer ahora. Miró hacia donde estaba Shippou, luego repentinamente subió su mirada, "Shikon... hay un fragmento de la Shikon no Tama dirigiéndose hacia acá"

Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo y gruño levemente, "No te emociones tanto..." Murmuró, mirando hacia un lado por un momento.Haciendo desaperecersu gruñido, sacudió suavemente el brazo de Sango, "Sango, Sango, despiértate."

La taijiya salió de su sueño, acurrucando el lado de su cara contra la espalda de Inuyasha antes de tomar un gran respiro y abrir sus ojos, " Me... quede dormida?"

Inuyasha sonrió y asintió, "Por un momento." CuandoSango yase había levantado y puesto de pie, él tomó su abrigo de las ratas de fuego y se lo puso nuevamente poniendosé el también de pie, "Kagome siente un fragmento de la perla... Pero no habrá ninguna pelea."

Kagome dirigió su vista a Inuyasha enseñal deconfusión. Por el modo en que estaba hablando, parecía que era...

Justo entonces, un torbellino se alcanzo a divisar. Y solo un par de segundos después, entró en el área, deteniéndose junto a Kagome.

"Kouga-kun!" Dijo Kagome, siendo confirmadas sus sospechas, "Qué estás haciendo por aquí?"

Kouga sonrió con todo su encanto, "Rumores de que Naraku había fingido su muerte(/) llegaron a nuestro territorio, tenía que asegurarme que mi mujer se encontraba bien." Él tomó sus manos en la suyas y se inclinó acercándose a ella antes de agregar "Así que, Kagome, te encuentras bien?"

Kagome se rió levemente y se sonrojó, olvidando sobre sus problemas con Inuyasha por el momento, "Estoy bien, Kouga-kun."

"Es bueno escuchar eso." Dijo Kouga, usando otras de sus sonrisas.Pero estase fue apagando de a poco, dirigiendo sus azules ojos en forma sospechosa hacia Inuyasha. Usualmente el hanyou estaría alejándolo, diciéndole que se mantuviera lejos de Kagome, y todo eso. Pero ahora, en lugar de estar parado enfrente de Kagome de manera defensiva, Inuyasha estaba parado de manera defensiva frente a... la exterminadora? No que Kouga se estuviera quejando, o nada... "Oye, cara de perro, te ves extrañamente callado. Finalmente te diste cuenta que Kagome esta mejor conmigo, en lugar que con un perro como tú?"

Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo, "Keh! Nadie va a estar mejor contigo, lobo rabioso" Ahora porque nome entregas los fragmentos de tus piernas, para que no tenga que cortartelas y obtenerlas por mi cuenta."

Sango agitó su cabeza un poco, "Inuyasha, pensé que habías dicho que _no _iba a haber una pelea."

"No tiene porque haber una, si Kouga decide dármelos libremente por su cuenta." Inuyasha contestó, sonriéndole con arrogancia al lobo.

Kouga hizo lo mismo y levanto sus hombros, "Lo lamento, cara de perro, no tengo tiempo para juegos. Tengo que.."

"Kooouugaaaa!"

"Espéranos!"

Las voces de Ginta y Hakkaku se hicieron oír, y un momento después, los dos lobos se hicieron ver; tropezándose y jadeando.

Kouga volvió su vista para ver a los dos, "Ginta, Hakkaku, que lesdemoró tanto?"

Los dos pararon, cada uno agachándose un poco y apoyando sus manos en sus piernas, "Kou... ga... no todos... tenemos fragmentos de Shikon." Dijo Hakkaku, intentando recuperar su aliento.

"Bueno, vamos, tenemos que localizar a Naraku." Dijo el príncipe lobo, volteándose para partir nuevamente.

"Espera, Kouga-kun." Dijo Kagome, poniendo una mano en su brazo, "No sería mejor si te quedas con nosotros?" Le preguntó, causando que todos los demás la miraran con sorpresa, "Nosotros estamos buscando a Naraku, y si buscaramos juntos, sería más fácil hallarlo. Además, sería mas seguro para ti viajar con nosotros, ne?"

Kouga sonrió, y una vez más tomó las manos de Kagome con las suyas, "Es bueno saber que te preocupas por mi, Kagome. Pero puedo prometerte, nada me va a pasar. Nosotros seguiremos buscando a Naraku por nuestra cuenta."

Ginta y Hakkaku dejaron salir un suspiro colectivo, cada uno queriendo poder descansar en lugar de ir tras Kouga. Pero, el era el líder de la tribu, si él quería que corrieran, ellos correrían... "Kouga, no podríamos quedarnos con ellos por lo menos un día?" Preguntó Ginta.

"Como Kagome dijo, no tendríamos una ventaja si lo buscamos todos juntos?" Agregó Hakkaku.

Kouga soltó las manos de Kagome y se volteó hacia los otros lobos, "No sean estúpidos. No dejaré que Inuyasha se lleve toda la gloria de haber derrotado a Naraku. Naraku fue quien hizo que toda la tribu fuera asesinada, así que él que mate a Naraku seré yo" Se volteó hacia Kagome una vez más, dándole a Kagome un breve despido con su mano, "Nos vemos Kagome. Cuida bien de mi mujer, Inuyasha, no te perdonaré si algo llega a pasarle." Y con eso, desapareció en un torbellino y se fue.

Hakkaku y Ginta suspiraron exasperadamente y comenzaron a correr tras su líder.

"Kouga!"

"No nos dejes atrás!"

Shippou parpadeó curiosamente, las voces de los lobos lo habían despertado, "Qué fue todo eso?"

Kagome sacudió levemente su cabeza, mirando las lejanas figuras de Kouga, Ginta y Hakkaku, "Kouga-kun estaba asegurándose que estuviéramos bien de nuevo."

"Querrás decir, asegurándose de que _tu_ te encontraras bien?" Preguntó Shippou, mirando a la miko.

Ella suspiró, dándole un corto asentimiento, "Supongo que se podría decir eso, Shippou-chan.Aunque siempre está volviendo esto una competencia con Inuyasha. Sería mejor si todos nosotros trabajáramos juntos para derrotar a Naraku..."

"Hubiese sido mejor si nos hubiera entregado esos fragmentos en sus piernas." Murmuró Inuyasha, girando sus ojos.

Shippou miró de Kagome, a Inuyasha y saltó, "Inuyasha, porqué no defendiste a Kagome? Tu sabes que Kouga pudo habérsela llevado como lo hizo la primera vez que lo conocimos!"

El hanyou frunció el entrecejo, dándole deseos de golpear al kitsune en la cabeza unas cuantas veces, "Shippou... No necesito defender a Kagome."

"Por qué no!" Contestó Shippou, apuntando a Inuyasha acusadoramente, "Si no lo haces, entonces.."

El autocontrol de Inuyasha no duró tanto, y paró abruptamente lo que Shippou estaba diciendo, "Eres muy joven como para entender!" Dijo, golpeándolo.

"Waaaa! Kagome!" Gritó el kitsune, saltando a los brazos de Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Le regañó Kagome, tratando de calmar a Shippou, "No tienes que ser tan violento con Shippou-chan!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos, mirando hacia un lado, "Lo que necesita esmeterse en sus propios asuntos!"

Shippou limpiándose los ojos, y mirando a Kagomele dijo, " Kagome... tu no te vas a ir con Kouga ahora, verdad?"

Kagome se rió y abrazó al pequeño, "No, por supuesto que no, Shippou-chan. Mi lugar esta aquí, reuniendo los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama con todos ustedes. Nada cambiará eso." Dejó que Shippou saltará de regreso al suelo, y miró a Sango e Inuyasha, Dándoles una pequeña, casi en signo de disculpa, sonrisa, "Nada en lo absoluto."Pese aquea ella aún le faltara por poder superar por completo sus sentimientos por Inuyasha, sabía que debería, por lo menos, estar feliz por sus amigos.

Sango sonrió; contenta de ver que Kagome no estaba tan molesta con ella. Luego miró a Inuyasha, quien meramente asintió en reconocimiento a Kagome, "Inuyasha, habrías reclamado tanto al hecho de que Kouga se quedara con nosotros?" Le preguntó, solo curiosa de saber lo que diría.

Inuyasha resopló, arrugando su nariz ante la idea, "Keh! Por supuesto que sí! Nunca habría dejado que ese lobo rabioso estuviese en ningún lado cerca de nosotros."

"Aunque sería un gran aliado." Contestó la taijiya.

"Ese lobo arrogante siempre pelea por su cuenta, solo haría que todos resultáramos muertos!" Dijo Inuyasha.

Shippou sonrió de manera traviesa, "Suena como alguien mas a quien conocemos..."

Inuyasha mandó una mirada de furia en dirección del kitsune, "Que se supone que significa eso!"

Shippou se encogió de hombros de forma inocente, "Bueno, que tu llames a Kouga arrogante... es algo gracioso."

"Que quieres decir!" Le preguntó el hanyou, sonando más que un poco molesto.

Los dos continuaron su discusión de ida y vuelta, hasta que Inuyasha amenazó al kitsune, causando que Shippou regresara a la seguridad de los brazos de Kagome.

Kagome suspiró y agitó su cabeza mientras que Shippou continuaba diciéndole insultos a Inuyasha, sabiendo bastante bien que Inuyasha no podía hacerle nada ya que se encontraba en los brazos de ella, "Shippou-chan, se amable. Inuyasha, tu también." Dijo ella, sonriendo un poco. Aunque algunas cosas habían cambiado, era reconfortante ver que la mayoría permanecían igual.

'_Esos dos nunca cambiarán.'_ Pensó Sango, sonriendo a si misma viendo a Shippou e Inuyasha; no que ella quisiera que cambiaran. Miró hacia arriba, al cielo, y su sonrisa desapareció levemente. El sol estaba ya desapareciendo en el cielo; el día ya casi se había ido y realmente no habían ido a ninguna parte. En otras palabras, el día había sido desperdiciado. _'Bueno... no realmente desperdiciado.'_ Pensó con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de Inuyasha, "Vamos, Inuyasha, deja tranquilo a Shippou por un momento, de acuerdo?"

El hanyou miró a la taijiya y dijo su típico 'keh', "Él es el que empieza." Murmuró, aunque no le dijo nada más a Shippou.

Shippou dio una triunfante sonrisa, "Yo gané!" Aunque, ante la mirada que Inuyasha le dio,provocó que este se callara y acurrucara contra Kagome.

"Anochecerá pronto. Nos quedaremos aquí para pasar la noche." Dijo Inuyasha, y los demás sabían que sería inútil discutir con él.

Así que si ninguna otra palabra en el asunto, comenzaron a sacar sus cosas para acomodarse por la noche.

...

Fin Cap.8

Como dije disculpen la demora y prometo que haré lo posible por no demorarme mucho con el próximo capitulo. Me subiría mucho el animo leer sus reviews y perdón porque sé que los hice esperar mucho por este capitulo tan simplón -.-...


	9. Pesadillas y una confesión dormida

Este finc pertenece por derecho y creación a **RavensFirefly**. Yo solo actúo como traductora de este, por el gran gusto que le tengo a esta inusual pareja y lo bueno y divertido que es este fanfiction; espero que les guste.

-------

Kagami to Ai

Capítulo Nueve

---------

La noche había llegado sin muchos otros eventos. Miroku había estado bastante silencioso el resto del día, al igual que Kagome. Aunque Kagome había mirado ocasionalmente a Inuyasha dejando salir un suspiro. Había aceptado el hecho de que Inuyasha había elegido a Sango, pero eso no quería decir que no se sintiese mal por ello...

No le tomó mucho tiempo al grupo acampar para pasar la noche. Y luego, el silencio llenó la atmósfera alrededor del campamento, mientras cada uno se disponía a dormir.

**-II-**

"En dónde estamos?"

"La aldea de exterminadores- - nuestro hogar."

"Hogar?"

"Así es... Aún no recuerdas nada, no es así?"

"Lo siento, Sango-sama."

"Esta bien, no te preocupes por eso." _'Aunque Naraku haya muerto... aún no eres libre... por las memorias de haber matado a nuestro padre y compañeros, no es así?'_

"Ane-ue..."

"Kohaku. Acabas de- -"

"Solo está palabra ha vuelto a mí... Pero tan pronto lo ha hecho, se siente como si mi corazón se encoge."

"Esta bien, no te fuerces. Solo tómate todo el tiempo que necesites y recordaras solo las cosas."

Sango sonrió tristemente a su hermano, aún le esperaba un largo camino que recorrer y no sería fácil una vez que los recuerdos de lo que había hecho volvieran a su cabeza. Pero ella estaría allí para él, todo el tiempo.

Sentada en un lugar del piso, Kirara repentinamente saltó. Olfateó el aire un par de veces y luego gruñó e engrifó su pelaje. Sin previo aviso, salió corriendo hacia afuera, ignorando a la taijiya llamándola.

"Quédate aquí." Le dijo Sango a Kohaku, antes de salir al mismo tiempo en que afuera Kirara se transformaba. Al ver quien era, se sorprendió bastante, "Kagura!" Un ruido en la puerta de entrada atrajo su atención, y al dirigir su vista hacia atrás, vio a Kohaku allí. Se volteó nuevamente hacia la manipuladora del viento, con una mirada de determinación en su rostro, "Estás aquí para llevarte de vuelta a Kohaku?"

Kagura se rió, mirando hacia un lado dejando salir de sus labios una sonrisa divertida, "Estoy aquí por la concha del molusco absorbedor () que Kohaku trae consigo" Se volteó hacia los dos taijiya, aún con aquella sonrisa en su rostro, pese a que ya era evidente que sus intenciones no eran buenas, "Ambas somos libres de Naraku. Por qué no intentamos llevarnos bien?" Sus ojos rojos recorrieron de un solo vistazo el lugar, dirigiendo su vista hacia Kohaku, notando que éste tomaba una posición defensiva y apretando firmemente en su mano lo que parecía ser la concha. "Si la entregan sin resistencia, dejaré que ambos vivan."

Sango se volteó hacia Kohaku. Ella no estaba segura de lo era lo que Kagura buscaba, pero por el modo en que ella hablaba, sabía que la manipuladora del viento no debería obtenerlo, "Kohaku, tráeme mi hiraikotsu!"

Tan pronto como el muchacho se dio la vuelta y entró a la cabaña, Kagura abrió su abanico y dio una rápida sacudida a su brazo, "Ryuujya no Mai!"

Sango se volteó justo en el momento en que Kohaku se disponía a salir. Corrió directamente hacia él, era peligroso para él salir. Pero no consiguió a alcanzarlo a tiempo. El fuerte viento los elevo a ambos, e instintivamente ella intentó sujetar a su hermano alzando su mano. Sus dedos rozaron los de él, pero antes de que pudiese sujetarlo, la fuerza del viento de Kagura los separara. "Kohaku!" Gritó, observando como el viento lo elevaba aún más alto, mientras que ella caía al suelo. Pero antes de que alcanzara el suelo, Kirara la atrapó. La taijiya se afirmó de su pelaje y se inclinó para evitar caer, "Kirara, atrapa a Kohaku!"

Kirara obedientemente comenzó a elevarse, enfrentándose a los fuertes vientos, intentando alcanzar a Kohaku antes de que algo le llegase a ocurrir.

Se acercaron al joven taijiya y Sango comenzó a sentir como la esperanza crecía en su interior. Pero ésta desapareció rápidamente al ver que Kagura hacía un movimiento.

Kagura agitó nuevamente su brazo, y esta vez cuchillas de viento se dirigían hacia Kohaku.

"Más rápido!" Sango prácticamente gritó, esperando que fueran capaces de alcanzar a Kohaku antes de que las cuchillas lo hicieran. Pero la suerte no las acompañaba.

Las cuchillas de viento lo golpearon. Cortando sus ropas e hiriendo profundamente con cortes su cuerpo. La concha del molusco se soltó de las manos del muchacho, siendo atrapado por Kagura. "Tomaré esto con la más profunda gratitud." La manipuladora del viento sonrió con petulancia, mientras su pluma la elevaba para marcharse de la aldea de exterminadores.

Una vez que Kagura se había ido, las corrientes de viento se disiparon inmediatamente. Kohaku comenzó a caer hacia el suelo, pero una vez más Kirara estuvo allí para atraparlo antes de que se golpeara contra éste.

"Kohaku! Kohaku!" Sango repetía innumeradas veces su nombre, sosteniendo su tieso y sangriento cuerpo en sus brazos, "Kohaku di algo, di algo! Por favor!"

**-II-**

Inuyasha se despertó de sorpresa. Unos gemidos habían sido los responsables. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados y sus orejas se sacudieron ante la suave brisa... No, nada se acercaba hacia ellos. Olfateó el aire... No, ningún demonio se encontraba cerca. Satisfecho conque todos se encontraban a salvo, abrió sus ojos y dio un salto llegando al suelo. Kagome era la más cercana al árbol en que él había estado descansando. Pese al hecho de que ella ya sabía acerca de él y Sango, la miko seguía siendo la que se encontraba más cerca en cual fuera el lugar en que él dormía. Ella estaba bien, dormía pacíficamente en su saco de dormir. Shippou se encontraba, por supuesto, acurrucado en sus brazos, también durmiendo.

El hanyou se acercó unos cuantos pasos a Miroku. No, Miroku no era quién hacia ese ruido. El hanyou dio un resoplido. La única persona que quedaba era Sango... Dio un par de pasos hacia ella, cuando el olor de agua salada le llegó a la nariz. Se detuvo por un momento, y olfateó el aire. No había ninguna duda, Sango estaba llorando.

"Sango" Murmuró, arrodillándose junto a la taijiya. Estaba sorprendido de ver que ella aún se encontraba dormida. _'Llorando en sus sueños?' _Se preguntó a si mismo, parpadeando un par de veces. _'Con qué estará soñando?'_

"Ko... Kohaku!" Murmuró Sango, casi como si estuviese respondiendo a la pregunta mental de Inuyasha. Repitió el nombre de su hermano una vez más, al mismo tiempo en que se acurrucaba.

Los ojos de Inuyasha la veían con preocupación. Cuando ella nuevamente dejo salir un gemido, él estiró su brazo y toco su hombro, "Sango. Sango, despierta!" Dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo, sacudiéndola suavemente.

Sango se despertó de golpe. Tomó unas pocos y rápidas bocanadas de aire, antes de mirar hacia todos lados frenéticamente. Una vez se había dado cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño- - una pesadilla, se sentó y miró a Inuyasha. Limpió sus lágrimas en un vano intento de ocultar el hecho de que había estado llorando, "Inuyasha... Yo..."

El hanyou hizo un gesto para que se detuviera e inclinó su cabeza hacia donde se encontraban Miroku y Kagome. Luego hizo un movimiento indicándole a Sango que lo siguiera, antes de desaparecer en una fila de árboles.

Sango tomó un gran suspiro, y se puso de pie.

Kirara abrió sus ojos y con mucho sueño observó a su ama.

La taijiya sonrió y se inclinó para acariciar las orejas de la gatita, "Esta bien, Kirara, vuelve a dormirte."

Kirara maulló y recostó. Inuyasha estaba con Sango, y Kirara sabía que él no dejaría que nada le pasara a su dueña.

Sango siguió a Inuyasha mientras él pasaba los árboles, finalmente deteniéndose una vez que se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos como para que los demás no se despertaran, "Te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó, volteándose y dándole la cara a la taijiya..

Ella asintió lentamente, envolviendo sus brazos a su al rededor en un intento de parar de temblar, "Estaba soñando con lo que pasó cuando separamos nuestros caminos... tras haber vuelto a encontrar a Kohaku."

"Pero Kohaku se encuentra con vida, Sango. Por la manera en que actuabas, parecía como si... no lo estuviera." Dijo Inuyasha, inseguro de lo que ella quería o no hablar.

Nuevamente, la taijiya asintió, "Lo sé... Kagura vino a nosotros, ella buscaba por un sello que Kohaku tenía. Lo obtuvo y se dejó nuestra villa destruida- - más de lo que estaba antes. Pero..." Se detuvo un momento y se abrazó aún más fuerte a si misma, mirando hacia un lado mientras continuaba, "Pero en mi sueño ella no dejaba a Kohaku con vida... Sé que es algo estúpido quedar tan temblorosa por un sueño, pero..."

"Vamos a traerlo de vuelta." Le contestó, acercándose a ella poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, "Te lo prometo, no dejaré que nada le pase a tu hermano."

Ella aún miraba hacia un lado, incapaz de encontrarse con su dorada mirada, "Desde cuando mis problemas se volvieron tuyos?"

"Qué?" Preguntó, soltando el agarre en ella mientras la miraba sorprendido, "Sango, como puedes preguntarme eso? _Cómo_ tus problemas no serían también míos?" Él puso sus dedos en su mentón y tornó su cabeza hacia él nuevamente, forzándola a mirarlo, "Tu piensas que a mi no me interesa lo que le ocurra?"

Sango cerró sus ojos fuertemente, nuevas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, "No lo se, Inuyasha... Es solo que... mientras más personas me dicen que todo estará bien, más parece que no será así. Todos tienen sus propios problemas y cargas con que lidiar, no quiero agregarles otra cosa más, pero parece que siempre lo hago. Nos he puesto en peligro muchas veces, y en todas ellas Kohaku estaba involucrado." Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar más, y finalmente se dio por vencida y se afirmó del frente del haori de Inuyasha, "No quiero perder a nadie más de nuevo."

Inuyasha permaneció quieto por un momento, inseguro de qué decir, "Sango... tienes razón, todos deben lidiar con sus propias cargas, pero eso no quiere decir que no queremos ayudarte con las tuyas. Kohaku es tu familia, nadie espera que tu simplemente te olvides de él; aún si eso nos pone en peligro en ciertas ocasiones."

La taijiya asintió lo mejor que pudo e inclino su cara contra el pecho de Inuyasha, sus palabras se volvieron apagadas debido al traje de las ratas del fuego, "Lo sé..."

Él dejó que sus brazos la envolvieran mientras permanecía en silencio, aún inseguro de qué decir, así que no dijo nada. En lugar de decir algo, él solo la sujetó hasta que dejó de temblar tan fuerte. Una vez que ella ya parecía encontrarse bien nuevamente, él retrocedió un poco para poder mirarla.

Antes de que pudiese alejarse, se abrazó más fuerte a él, "No... por esta noche... podrías solo abrazarme...?"

El hanyou se encontró quieto nuevamente por un momento, antes de dejar que lentamente sus brazos volvieran a rodearla, "Por supuesto." Sango era fuerte, él lo sabía. Pero aún la gente fuerte necesitaba de consuelo algunas veces. Él solo había presenciado su 'quiebre' un par de veces, pero nunca había dejado que nadie la reconfortara, nada más que lo común de 'todo estará bien'. Pero por ahora, él se quedaría a su lado... "Abrazándote" Dijo muy despacio, antes de tomarla en sus brazos y saltar a la cima de un árbol. Allí, se sentó en una rama con Sango enfrente de él. Sentados en un árbol sería más cómodo que de pie en el suelo, al menos eso era lo que había supuesto.

"Podrías darme una pequeña advertencia antes de hacer algo como eso." Dijo Sango, no siendo del todo broma, mientras se recargaba de espalda en el pecho de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sonrió ligeramente, "Lo siento."

Ella suspiró satisfecha y cerró sus ojos. Sabiendo que él se quedaría a su lado, y dejarla dormir en sus brazos era suficiente. Se sentía segura con él allí, aún cuando corría el riesgo de caer del árbol. Ella sabía que se encontraba segura con él, y confiaba plenamente en Inuyasha.

La sonrisa del hanyou se desvaneció un poco al contemplar la noche. Él sabía que Sango había conseguido encontrar a Kohaku después de que se habían separado. Había visto al joven taijiya con su hermana en el castillo de Kaguya. No estaba seguro _cuando_ había logrado encontrar a su hermano, pero él había estado allí cuando lo perdió nuevamente. Kohaku había recién comenzado a volver a llamar a Sango 'ane-ue', cuando Naraku se lo arrebato de su lado.

De alguna manera todo volvía a Naraku. Naraku era la razón por la que Miroku tenía su kazaana. Naraku era la razón por la cual solo permanecían con vida unos cuantos taijiya. Y Naraku, bueno, Naraku era la razón por la cual Inuyasha había permanecido sellado a ese por cincuenta años. _'Bueno... ese bastardo hizo algo que resulto en algo bueno.'_ Pensó al mismo tiempo en que miraba hacia abajo a Sango, volviendo a aparecer una sonrisa en sus labios. Si Naraku no hubiese intervenido hace todos esos años atrás, él nunca hubiese conocido a Sango. Y, pese a que muchas cosas habían ocurrido desde su 'despertar', sabía que al final todo había valido la pena.

"Inu..." Murmuró Sango dormida, sacando de sus pensamientos al hanyou. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho antes de decir, "De am."

El hanyou alzó una ceja y se rió entre dientes antes de descansar su mentón en la cabeza de la muchacha, "Lo que digas, Sango."

Ella sonrió y repaso las palabras que había dicho nuevamente en su mente, _'Inuyasha... Te amo'_ Con una satisfecha sonrisa, la taijiya se dejó dormir una vez más en la comodidad de los brazos de Inuyasha.

-----

Fin

------

De acuerdo esto será largo... lo primero es lo primero: realmente lo siento! Sé que la tardanza es algo inaceptable y esta vez realmente me excedí no? -.- Mis mas profundas y sinceras disculpas...

Segundo: No saben como me hicieron sentir todos sus reviews muchísimas gracias a cada uno de los que me enviaron uno con tan lindos mensajes que estoy segura que no me merezco.

Y lo otro, que es algo que no les gustará para nada... -.- ... aquí voy... suspiro este capitulo, damas y caballeros, es el último... sip... el último, lo que quiere decir que hasta aquí llega Kagami to Ai... -.- Lo siento pero la autora dijo que de aquí en adelante no podría sacar nada de la historia y prefería finalizarla de esta manera... Pero antes de que se me enojen déjenme decirles que tengo planeado traducir algunas otras historias de estos dos (que son mi pareja favorita de la serie -) y quien sabe... tal vez intente escribir una propia .

Así que muchas gracias por todo y espero que nos encontremos pronto...

Sayonara!


End file.
